A Devil's Diamond Side Stories
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: A collection of short stories and one shots revolving around Josuke and Issei's non-serious adventures. It won't directly correlate to the OVA's of DxD but they will be placed here instead of the main story. Just a story for laughs. Ch. 7: Her Image
1. School Search, Part 1

**So this is just for fun, literally none is canon unless I indicate so, so just take it for a fun group of one shots by me. This one has been an idea I've had since the start of A Devil's Diamond, just never got around to writing it out. Might as well do it now :P Hope you all enjoy!**

Finding a School

"Alright, guys! Today is officially the day we start looking for the high school we will attend for the next three years!" Issei announced with a fist pump in the air.

"Yeah!" Motohama and Matsuda cheered in excitement, while Josuke remained rather neutral about the idea.

"I don't see the big deal. If anything I'm nervous for getting into high school." Josuke reasoned, only to be surrounded by the Pervert Trio.

"You just don't understand, mister popular!" Motohama growled.

"This is a new chance for us to finally score with some chicks! A fresh start with girls that don't know us!" Matsuda declared firmly, gripping his fist in anticipation.

"We've just gotta find the perfect school to fit all of our needs! And by all I mean the three of us since you're tasteless Josuke." Issei chided, earning a pouty lip from the tallest teen.

"Well excuse me for not being a pervert…" Josuke whined, tracing circles in the ground as he felt left out of the group now.

"Anyways, we all know the plan!" Issei declared, pointing at his fellow perverts. "You two will scour this city for the best school for us, while Josuke and I will be exploring a bunch of schools outside the city in case we find the perfect one to transfer into."

"Roger!" Motohama and Matsuda saluted.

"Wait, you guys would transfer to a school out of the city?!" Josuke guffawed, having not even thought of the idea.

"Of course! As long as we can find a school with plenty of hot chicks and a lot less popular boys then we'll go as far as we have to!" Issei proclaimed proudly, pounding his chest and wrapping an arm around Josuke's shoulders. "Now come, my brother! To the bus stop!"

"This can't go anywhere good…" Josuke muttered as they randomly appeared at the bus stop. "How the hell'd we get here so quickly?"

"Don't question, just go! Go go go!" Issei urged, pushing the taller teen into the first bus to arrive without knowing its destination. The two sat on the bus, waiting to arrive at their next objective. "Oppaioppaioppai!"

"That sounds like a shitty Stand cry." Josuke mumbled before blinking. "Wait, what the hell's a Stand?"

"Geez Josuke, if you keep talking to yourself you'll scare off all the girls." Issei teased as he played with a body pillow of Matsumoto from Bleach. "Friggin' weirdo."

"You're the only weirdo around here!" Josuke cried out in disgust before sighing and looking out the window. "But seriously, where is this bus heading? We may not even be put at a schoo-"

"Don't worry, you will be. I'm gonna be your bus driver for the day." The driver suddenly announced, looking back at the two with evil eyes and a cigar in his mouth. "We're visitin' several schools. So just relax, take a nap."

"Like hell I'll go to sleep with a creeper like you driving us! Plus aren't you from a different series?" Josuke bluntly shouted with no remorse.

"Come on, Josuke. Take a load off. This guy seems trustworthy." Issei sighed in relaxation, his hands ever hovering on the titties of his body pillow.

"Aren't you getting too relaxed?!"

"We're here. Stop yer' whining." The bus driver called out, opening the door. "Hurry up and go. We can only go through so many different school animes for this one-shot."

"What does that even mean?!" Josuke groaned as he and Issei were literally kicked out of the bus, Issei landing securely on his now Erza Scarlet bikini body pillow.

"Great! Our first destination!" Issei smiled grandly, the two finding themselves next to a scarecrow.

"It's kinda gloomy here…" Josuke muttered bitterly, rubbing his butt where he was kicked.

"By the way, I give this spiel to practically everyone even people who can obviously handle it, but Yokai Academy is a scary place~!" The bus driver said opening the bus door briefly before quickly closing it again.

"God, how many times does that line get dropped in fanfiction?" Josuke muttered in mock of the driver.

"Suck it, that's literally my best line bitch." The bus driver said once more before quickly closing it on them again.

"Ah forget it, Josuke! Let's just explore this Yokai Academy! It feels like harem material!" Issei declared, dragging the JoJo forward toward the school.

"Maybe, but not one for you…" Josuke taunted as they arrived on school grounds. "Wait, already? Doesn't this place have like a large forest in between here and-"

 _Shut up, dumbass. This is a parody, I ain't describin' shit!_

"Well fuck you too!" Josuke screamed to the voice in his head because he's a moron and crazy. "And stop describing me in weird ways, jerk!"

 _This is why Koichi got a chick in your part and not you, the main character._

"Hey, if you're done talking to the author I see the school!" Issei called out in front of the JoJo.

"Wow, this place looks pretty decent despite the ominous name." Josuke admitted, feeling like a real dumbass for judging before he could see it. "Okay, go to hell! Now you're just makin' shit up!"

"Arrgh!" A pained groan was heard by the two, watching as some long haired blond furry slid on the ground in front of them looking beaten to hell, his butt sticking up in the air and his pants slightly sagging to show the top of his crack. "J-justice though…" He whimpered.

"Geez what happened to him?" Issei wondered, poking him with a stick.

"I'd heal him, but… he looks like an asshole. Plus furries are weird." Josuke admitted, looking disinterested.

"Hey, is it just a habit for you to kinkshame everyone you meet?"

"Oh, eat a di-"

" **FRIENDSHIP~!** " A new voice shouted at the top of their lungs, a new boy with a straw hat landing on the furry and planting his foot firmly on his ass. The new guest caused Josuke and Issei to hug each other in fear because they were in a secret relationship.

"Kill yourself!" Josuke and Issei shouted, flipping me the bird despite the fact that they were still hugging. The Strawhat boy beamed at the two and hopped over to them like a monkey.

"Friendship?!" He growled, sniffing the two before grinning. "New friends! Join my crew!"

"Uh… are there hot girls in it?" Issei asked hopefully.

"Sure are! Not that I would know, I'm super Asexual! Even more so than Goku!" Luffy laughed without a care in the world.

"Oh sweet! Then that means that they'll come crawling to me after finally giving up on this guy!" Issei laughed triumphantly.

"Wait a sec, aren't you in the wrong series?" Josuke pointed out, to which Luffy shrugged.

"The author's too dumb to make a serious four way crossover with our stories, so he thought he'd throw in ours for this."

 _Well fuck you too, Luffy._

"Oh look, my friends! Most of which are girls!" Luffy pointed out as a group of kids came running over. "Not that it matters to me! Because a friend is a friend to me!"

"Oh man, is this what it's like to hang out with a guy who isn't a pervert?!" Josuke gasped with a teary smile. "It's so refreshing…"

"Titties for life!" Issei protested.

"There you are, Strawhat." Silver haired Moka shouted before huffing and crossing her arms. "Not that I care. It's not like you looked cool and badass back there… baka…"

"Who are these guys?" Zoro asked narrowing his eyes. "And why do I feel the need to cut a pervy bitch?"

"Oh, Zoro~! Stop being so dramatic!" Kurumu laughed, slapping his back. "Just hurry up and see that my feelings for Tsukune are a protective shield from rejection from you since you're almost as Asexual as Luffy."

"What?"

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"... So we'll be leaving…" Josuke delcared, pushing Issei toward the exit of the school.

"But friendship!" Luffy cried out in sadness.

"Maybe in a real crossover story. Plus hell, this school looks dangerous as shit." Josuke declared before Issei pouted.

"B-but so many girls that are single…"

"Yeah, but they like certain guys. And by anime logic that means they can never like another guy ever, even if there's a better one right next to them." Josuke explained, shaking his head. "Unless it's a series where the author just makes all the other guys look like assholes to make their main character shine."

"Okay, fair enough…" Issei conceded, waving to the pirates and monsters. "Until we meet again when the writer stops being a bitch!"

"Until then! We'll never forget you two! Mostly because of that guys awesome hair!" Luffy shouted back.

"Th-they like my hair? Maybe we can stay…"

"Too late, we're on the bus." Issei informed as they were now randomly sitting inside the bus.

"Well, shit…"

"So where to next?" The bus driver asked, ashing his cigar.

"Dunno. We'll figure it out in the next chapter." Issei shrugged.

"What?! I thought this was supposed to be a one-shot?!" Josuke blanched, officially becoming the punchline man of the OVA series.

"Yeah well, the author's too lazy to keep going from here at the moment, so we'll just come back to this short story another time." Issei shrugged, taking an uncalled for shot at me even though I know he's totally right.

Sucks when you actually admit your own defeat, huh?" Josuke scoffed, further insulting me even though next chapter I'll most likely write him wearing a diaper. "Oh, eat shit asshole!"

"Welp, that's all folks!" Bus driver announced, giving a thumbs up to the screen.

 **To be continued, probably but not that soon…**

 **Alright so here's the first chapter of my OVA series for A Devil's Diamond. Obviously it's not that serious and will have no real order to the episodes used. It will range from parody chapters to OVA's from DxD, all in all a very humorous take on the shenanigans that Issei and Josuke and their friends will go through over time. Also some random crap that pops into my head. Like this chapter, which I will expand upon. Eventually.**

 **Alright, hope you all enjoyed it, because if not then fu-I mean, ehem. Please review and follow :P**


	2. A Merry Devil's Christmas!

**A Merry Devil's Christmas!**

"Careful with the tree, Okuyasu!" Josuke called back to the punk behind him, towing a box full of decorations in his arms as they moved inside the old school building. It was near the end of December, and Christmas eve was steadily approaching. Wanting to do something special with her club, Rias decided to organize a small party for the group to enjoy together. Currently the boys were in charge of bringing the supplies and decorations, while the girls focused on bringing the snacks and drinks. Issei was rolling in the tables with Kiba, allowing the two taller teens in first before entering after.

"I-I am! I just can't see shit!" Okuyasu retorted as he had trouble balancing the tree right. Rias had elected to get an eight foot tree, wanting to be as festive as possible. Sadly that meant more trouble for the punk as he was unable to see very much. Not to mention the snow falling outside.

"It seems like that's everything we needed to bring." Kiba hummed, setting up his table once Okuyasu had made it past him and out of the way. "Did president ask for anything else?"

"Nothing aside from what we got. They had the rest handled on their side." Josuke assured as he set his box down. The tall teen was wearing a winter variation of his usual attire, a thicker jacket and a red scarf wrapped around his neck with a matching undershirt. Instead of his usual heart and peace signs, though, he wore a silver snowflake and a properly colored candy cane pins.

"There!" Okuyasu huffed, slamming the tree down into its stand and taking a moment to catch his breath. "Finally got that bastard down…"

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the girls~!" Issei excitedly cackled, rubbing his hands together. "I hope they're wearing some sexy santa outfits…"

"Come on, don't be dumb." Josuke sighed, turning to the pervert. "There's no way they would…" He stopped after a moment, looking to the side in thought. "Scratch that, you're probably right."

"Y-you really think so?!" Okuyasu joined in, air blowing out of his nose as his cheeks became rosy. "B-but it's snowing outside! No way they would do that in this weather, right?!"

"I honestly wouldn't put it past them." Josuke admitted with a shrug as he started to pull out the tablecloths from the box he carried. "Considering the fact that a bunch of Devils are celebrating Christmas makes me think anything's possible at this point."

"We're here~!" The boys heard Rias announce from the door, turning their immediate attention to the crimson haired Devil. Issei and Okuyasu's jaw dropped in astonishment, blood threatening to escape their noses almost instantly. In walked the four girls of the club, all dressed in risque santa suits. Rias wore an open chested red coat that was only buttoned to the bottom of her breasts, making her ample pillows almost explode through the coat. She wore thigh high white stockings and no pants, her coat serving as her skirt. Akeno walked in with no more modesty than her master, wearing a red shoulder cape and a matching corset that did not serve to hide her body, specifically her breasts, from sight. She wore red short shorts and gloves with black stockings to finish the look. Asia shyly entered behind the two with Koneko, both of whom had small embarrassed tints of blush on their cheeks. Koneko wore a red coat that hugged her body but covered her for the most part, no pants but long red boots and black leggings covering for her instead. Asia wore a somewhat modest santa suit, while her coat stopped above her stomach, she had a separate skirt to cover up the top of her legs with thigh high white stockings.

"Merry Christmas, everyone~!" Akeno called out as she strutted inside, giving her usual gentle smile.

"I-it sure is!" Okuyasu and Issei proclaimed together, finally finding the will to talk before gulping. Josuke could only sigh, a small tint of red on his cheeks as he turned away from the girls and started to go through the decorations.

"I-Issei-san, do you like my… outfit?" Asia asked shyly, looking up at the brunette with puppy eyes as she held her hands over her skirt. "P-president said we should wear this for you…"

"O-of course! You look amazing in that, Asia!" Issei quickly complimented, giving a thumbs up to the blonde. Rias narrowed her eyes in jealousy before giving a sly smirk and placing her hand on her hip, using the other to seductively turn his chin to her.

"What about my outfit, Issei? Don't just focus on Asia, now." She asked, giving a small wink to the brunette. Issei could only make several excited grunts of approval, air blowing out his nose like a steam train.

"Y-you really look the best, president! This is probably the best gift I've ever gotten for Christmas!" Issei declared in excitement, unable to pick which girl would be best to look at, now. Asia puffed up her cheeks before quickly turning Issei back to her, wrapping her arms around his right.

"Don't try and steal all of his attention, president! Geeze!" Asia whined, initiating the girls latest clash for the brunette's attention.

"M-man, that bastard's so lucky!" Okuyasu whined, eyes starting to swell with water. Kiba could only place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you girls feel kinda cold wearing those? They don't really cover much…" Josuke asked, not looking back as he pulled out some ornaments. He suddenly felt a soft weight on his back and gulped as his cheeks lit up a bit more with color.

"Oh, is that an offer to help keep us warm~?" Akeno teased as she leaned her breasts into his back, causing a small shiver to run up his spine before quickly jumping to his feet and backing away from Akeno.

"I-I wasn't saying anything like that!" He panicked, holding his hands up in defense.

"Pervert." Koneko quietly huffed from behind him, making him jump.

"D-don't say stuff like that, Koneko-chan!" Josuke whined, not liking it when Koneko looked at him in such a way. The white haired Devil merely turned her head away from Josuke, hiding a small amused smirk on the side of her face she couldn't see.

"Come on, everyone. Let's not waste our time and get the decorations up!" Rias called out to her club members. With that, everyone got back into work mode. Kiba and Okuyasu continued to set the treats and drinks out on the tables, Asia and Koneko moved around the room putting up random decorations throughout. At one point, Josuke had to take away some decorations Asia had as they were items such as the bible or the nativity scene and do it for her. Akeno and Rias began preparation of the tree. Issei was supposed to be helping decorate, but his eyes always wandered to the girls outfits, ever getting distracted from his duty.

"I know there are a lot of us, but try not to get sidetracked." Josuke called out to Issei from the the corner of the room, lighting several candles for the ambiance.

"O-oh, yeah! Sorry!" Issei laughed sheepishly, pinning multi-colored Christmas lights to the wall.

"This is so nice." Asia sighed in content, looking around the room at her friends. "It really means alot to me that even as a Devil, I can still celebrate Christmas." She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Thank you, oh Lord for bringing us togeth-ow!" She whined, quickly feeling her familiar headache.

"Still a Devil, Asia-chan." Josuke sighed before lighting the final candle and turning to the others with a small smile. "But yeah, it is nice…"

"Issei, mind coming over and giving me a hand with this?" Rias called out to her pawn, messing with a small ornament on the tree.

"Oh yeah, sure president." Issei nodded, quickly walking over to Rias' side to help her. He was quickly stopped as he found his president's hand on his chest. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Look up~!" Rias gave a sultry smile, pointing up with her free hand. Issei felt his cheeks light up red once he looked, spotting none other than mistletoe above him. "You know what that means…"

"O-oh, well-" Issei didn't have time to think about it as Rias quickly jumped forward, placing a rather sweet but passionate kiss on the brunette, immediately causing his cheeks to flare. Asia and Okuyasu were the ones to gape in shock, the small blonde starting to mist at the eyes while the punk started to go off like a fire hydrant, both leaning their faces into Josuke's jacket for support, the owner of which blinking in confusion.

"Wh-why does he get so many girls while I'm still single, Josuke?!" Okuyasu cried dramatically, sobbing like a toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. "It-it's just not fair!"

"Wh-why does president have to be so bold?! I want to be able to do that, Josuke-nii!" Asia sniffled miserably. Josuke could only sweat drop as he seemed to become the shoulder to cry on for several people now.

"Calm down, you two." Josuke sighed, rubbing both of their backs. Rias finally broke the kiss, leaving a dazed Issei to sputter in front of her.

"Merry Christmas, Issei." Rias winked at her pawn, her cheeks rosy before turning back to the tree. Asia, seeing that Rias had left Issei by himself, sniffled her last before pulling away from Josuke, gripping both hands in front of her and shaking her head.

"I won't be left out!" She cried out cutely before rushing forward. Issei finally noticed this, blinking before holding his arms up to stop the blonde.

"W-wait, Asia-I'm still-" Issei tried in vain to stop her, only for the blonde to jump into his arms and plant a kiss. Okuyasu and Josuke watched in stunned silence while Rias pursed her lips in jealousy not for the first time that night.

"D- **Damn it**! Again?!" Okuyasu whined, digging his face into Josuke's shirt again who rubbed his back in comfort awkwardly.

"Oh my, so forward~!" Akeno giggled in amusement as she watched Asia separate from Issei. She then peered behind her at a certain tall teen before moving to the spot Issei and Asia were preoccupying. "Oh, Josuke~! Would you mind help-"

"I'm sure you've got it handled." Josuke cut her off, not letting the raven haired Devil get the drop on him with a joke.

"Oh my, so cold~!" Akeno giggled more, unoffended by his rejection as she returned to her decorations.

"Stop trying to tease Jojo like that…" Koneko quietly huffed from the side, a small blush on her own cheeks. The sudden kisses had made her feel more embarrassed than she would have liked. She slightly shivered, her santa outfit truly not helping to keep her warm. She suddenly felt a jacket drape over her shoulders, blinking before looking up to see Josuke smiling down at her.

"I figured those things weren't very warm. That better now?" Josuke asked curiously, placing a hand on top of her head. The petite white haired Devil blushed a bit at this and shyly nodded, gripping the jacket over her shoulders a bit closer.

"Yeah… it's really big… and warm…" Koneko quietly noted, the jacket going well past her thighs. She offered a small, thankful smile up at Josuke. "Thank you, Jojo…"

"No problem." He grinned back with a thumbs up. He was left in a long sleeved red shirt that also held the zippers on his chest similar to his usual wardrobe. He then walked over to Akeno, making sure to avoid the mistletoe before pulling his scarf off.

"Here. You look like you're probably the coldest." Josuke offered casually, the raven haired Devil blinking in surprise before walking up and taking the scarf. She looked down at the garment before smiling, nodding in appreciation.

"Thank you, Josuke-kun. That's very kind of you." She genuinely declared, giving her closed eye smile while the tiniest bit of red appeared on her cheeks. Josuke nodded with a small smile, moving to where he was originally working away with the decorations.

"Alright, everyone! I think that's about everything!" Rias announced, standing firmly in place between Issei and Asia and keeping them apart with her hands. "Why don't we take a picture to commemorate our first year with new friends?"

"Yes, president!" Her peerage agreed, Kiba quickly running to one of the decoration boxes and pulling out a camera with a stand. Everyone else moved in front of the tree. Issei stood in the middle with Asia and Rias draped on both of his arms while Koneko stood at the left with Akeno. The petite Devil returned his jacket, though Josuke made sure that it was only for the picture. Okuyasu had moved next to his fellow Stand user, wrapping an arm around his shoulder with a dumb grin on his face. Josuke at first complained, but soon adjusted and gave a goofy grin of his own and wrapped an arm around the punk's shoulders as well.

"Ready, everyone?" Kiba called out, setting the camera time before rushing into the photo next to Koneko. "In one, two. Three…"

" **Merry Christmas!** "

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoyed that little Christmas special I decided to do at the last second. Hope you all have a good holiday with your family and friends :)**


	3. RIP Prince

_"Everyone has their own experience. That's why we are here, to go through our experience, to learn, to go down those paths and eventually you may have gone down so many paths and learned so much that you don't have to come back again."_

 _~Prince_

Issei knocked on the door of the Higashikata household. In the air, floating out from the window above, he could hear a familiar pop song play out. He released a deep sigh, his eyes drifting downward as he listened to the lyrics play in the air. He wasn't quite as into western style music as Josuke was, but he did quite enjoy a few of the songs that his best friend played for him now and again. The melody playing was familiar to the brunette, making him smile a bit nostalgically.

 _Don't worry, I won't hurt U~_

 _I only want U 2 have some fun~_

 _I was dreamin' when I wrote this~_

 _Forgive me if it goes astray~_

 _But when I woke up this mornin'~_

 _Coulda sworn it was judgment day~_

Issei was pulled away from the song as the door opened, the music becoming a bit louder as Tomoko welcomed him in. She rubbed her ears, giving a small smile as she saw the teen. "Ah, Issei. You here to see the mourning child?" She asked, knowing the problem going on with her son. "The news hit him pretty hard."

"Yeah, I figured. The club was wondering where he was at." Issei nodded knowingly, glancing up the stairs as the music continued to play.

 _The sky was all purple,_

 _There were people runnin' everywhere_

 _Tryin' 2 run from the destruction,_

 _U know I didn't even care_

 _'Cuz they say two thousand zero zero party over,_

 _Oops out of time_

 _So tonight I'm gonna party like it's 1999_

Tomoko sighed and shook her head. "He's been going on like that since he heard. Just blasting the music and not coming out of his room. I even tried to bring him food but he wouldn't take any. Mind trying to pry him out of there?" She asked hopefully, knowing that if anyone could it would be Issei. The brunette gave a small smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's doing alright." He told her before heading inside and taking off his shoes. He climbed the stairs slowly, the music growing louder with each step.

 _I was dreamin' when I wrote this_

 _So sue me if I go 2 fast_

 _But life is just a party, and parties weren't meant 2 last_

 _War is all around us, my mind says prepare 2 fight_

 _So if I gotta die I'm gonna listen 2 my body tonight_

Issei reached the room after a moment and knocked. It was hard to hear anything from the other side considering the volume of the music being played, but persisted on knocking. After several moments, Issei groaned and twisted the knob, a bit surprised that it wasn't locked as he did so. He slowly pushed it open, flinching slightly at the increasing volume. Inside was Josuke, lying in bed with his hands crossed behind his head, his features rather stony as he stared up at the ceiling, apparently listening to the music without problem. Issei considered calling out, but decided an alternate solution. He moved to the speakers connected to Josuke's phone, quickly turning them off so that the song finally died down. Josuke's eyes widened at that, quickly looking up and glaring at Issei.

"Hey, I was listenin' to that!" He growled in annoyance, though making no move to get up.

"Yeah, well it was too loud. You could've turned it down a little or at least put in some headphones." Issei retorted, crossing his arms. Josuke only glared a bit longer before turning on his side, his back to Issei. The brunette sighed and grabbed the phone, holding it out to Josuke. "Come on, man. You can't just mope in bed all day listening to his music."

"Says you." Josuke bit back, snatching his phone away from Issei and searching through it for a new song. "I can keep this up forever." Issei could only sigh, taking a seat in Josuke's computer chair by the window.

"Come on, man. Everyone wants to see you. Especially after what happened with Angelo." The brunette told him, making the tall teen pause in his search. "I know he was your favorite musician, but-"

"It's just bullshit." Josuke muttered, keeping his back to Issei as he spoke. The brunette stopped, raising a brow in question. "First I lose gramps and then right when things seem to be lookin' up again… this shit happens. It's just… bullshit." He grumbled, biting his bottom lip. Issei frowned in sympathy, seeing that the loss was heavier than he thought for Josuke. He stood up and walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Josuke. Sorry for acting like a jerk. And I'm bummed out he passed, too." Issei apologized. Josuke was silent for a long moment before glancing over his shoulder at Issei, forcing a nod.

"It's cool. I know you just wanna help." He muttered before rolling to the other side slowly, sitting up in his bed. "I guess seein' everyone will take my mind off it. We can go."

"Great. And who knows, maybe you can introduce Prince to everyone else now, too." Issei suggested with a hopeful smile, causing the tall teen to force a chuckle out.

"Yeah, maybe." Josuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. As Issei turned to exit the room, Josuke called out and stopped him. "Wait a sec… let me hear one more song. Just before we go." He told him, causing the brunette to glance back and give a sad smile.

"Sure, I'm up for that." he agreed. Josuke smiled back before lifting his phone up and connecting the bluetooth speakers once again. He quickly found the desired song, starting it up before slowly lying back down in his bed. Issei took a seat once again, the melody playing once again making him nostalgic. He remembered the first time Josuke introduced him to the western musician.

" _I'm not really interested in western music, Josuke." Issei quickly dismissed as the tall teen searched through his phone for a certain song._

" _Naw, come on! I'm tellin' you, it's_ _ **great**_ _! This guy's a friggin' genius! His music is amazing!" Josuke pushed further, starting the song without waiting for Issei's approval._

" _Hey, I said I didn't wanna hear!" Issei complained with a pout, but was promptly ignored as the music played._

" _Sorry, can't hear you! Music's too loud!" The tall teen laughed as he sat back and let the magic happen._

 _I never meant to cause you any sorrow~_

 _I never meant to cause you any pain~_

 _I only wanted to one time to see you laughing~_

 _I only wanted to see you~_

 _Laughing in the purple rain~_

Purple rain, purple rain~

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _I only wanted to see you~_

 _Bathing in the purple rain~_

Issei watched Josuke closely as the song continued on. His expression wasn't like it was before, stony and hard. This time it was more sullen, but graced with a small grin.

 _I never wanted to be your weekend lover~_

 _I only wanted to be some kind of friend~_

 _Baby, I could never steal you from another~_

 _It's such a shame our friendship had to end~_

Purple rain, purple rain~

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _I only wanted to see you~_

 _Underneath the purple rain~_

A small tear streamed down Josuke's cheek. The song brought back every time he heard the famous musician's music. It especially brought back one moment to mind, one long ago with his own grandfather when he was barely ten.

" _Hey, Josuke! You should try and listen to some of the western music I keep hearing. They've got some pretty talented artists there." Ryohei told a young Josuke, sitting the boy next to him as he fiddled with an old radio._

" _Come on, grandpa. It's hard to understand that music." Josuke complained, grumbling as he crossed his arms._

" _You don't have to understand the music, Josuke. It'll speak to you as it plays. Even if you don't quite understand, you'll go along with rhythm and fall in love." The elder Higashikata laughed as he pressed play. There wasn't a moment that went by after that day that Josuke wasn't thankful for the strange, foreign music that his grandfather played for him. Because he truly had fallen in love._

 _Honey, I know, I know~_

 _I know times are changing~_

 _It's time we all reach out~_

 _For something new, that means you too~_

You say you want a leader~

 _But you can't seem to make up your mind~_

 _I think you better close it~_

 _And let me guide you to the purple rain~_

"Let's go see everyone." Josuke spoke up over the music, sitting up from his seat and smiling goofily at Issei, who blinked in confusion.

"You don't wanna finish the song?" He asked curiously, standing up slowly from his seat, receiving a head shake from the taller teen.

"Nah, I always have the song with me. I can listen to it again whenever I want." Josuke declared, standing as well and stuffing his hands in his pockets. The music continued to play, but Josuke started to leave. "Besides, we still gotta teach Rias and everyone what real music is."

Issei raised a brow in wonder, but only smiled as he saw the spirit return to his best friend. That was all he could ask for. He quickly jogged after him, crossing his arms behind his head. "Okay, but we should start off with something easy. Maybe Kiss?"

"Oh~, that's a good one. Or maybe Diamond and Pearls?" Josuke suggested back, all of his carefree attitude back in his expression. The two continued to shoot idea's back and forth, the music fading into the background but carrying along with them even as they left the home.

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _Purple rain, purple rain~_

 _If you know what I'm singing about up here~_

 _C'mon, raise your hand~_

Purple rain, purple rain~

 _I only want to see you~_

 _Only want to see you~_

 _In the purple rain~_

 _Goodbye, Prince._

 _RIP_

 **I figured since I have an OVA section now, this dedication chapter would fit there well enough. Sorry if you were expecting more, I just know a few people wanted to see this short on FFN again.**


	4. Forgotten but not Gone

Forgotten but not Gone

 **(Kekkai Sensen OST: On my Own by Ai Ninomiya)**

 _I can't help but feel like I've forgotten something._ _  
_  
Issei let out a loud yawn before he slung his bag over his shoulder. It had been a long weekend of fighting. They had just finished all the fighting with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel. Things had calmed down considerably since then, he and his club now walking to school like any other day. Almost as if they didn't just save the entire town from being destroyed. Heck, later this day, he was planning an outing with Asia, Kiba, Koneko and even the other two of the pervert trio. Things really were going back to the same routine.

 _So why does it feel like something important is missing?  
_  
"Issei, are you listening?" The brunette blinked before turning to his master, Rias raising a brow in slight concern. "You seem quite distracted."

"A-ah, yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I'm still kinda tired from that battle." Issei sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ara ara, perhaps you need some more rest." Akeno suggested with a giggle, though her eyes trailed to the side. "Though I do feel like we're forgetting something important..."

"Same." Koneko spoke up, causing the others to blink. Her expression wasn't as blank, a slightly thoughtful if not sad look replacing it.

"Is it everyone that feels that way?" Rias questioned, glancing around at her peerage. Rias hadn't said it, but she felt the same as the rest.

"It does feel a bit strange. Like we're missing someone..." Kiba hummed, holding his chin in thought.

"B-but we didn't lose anyone during the fight, right? We even have Xenovia with us..." Asia spoke, though her words came out meek, as if she were nearly on the verge of crying. Issei peered around at his friends, seeing that they were suddenly becoming contemplative, almost bordering on morose. Wanting to get their spirits back up, Issei laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Come on, everyone. I'm sure it's nothing!" Issei suggested with a shrug before slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "Let's just get to school and worry about it later-" He continued as he walked forward, paying little attention to where he was going as he ran into a larger individual, dropping his bag and nearly falling back before clumsily catching himself. "A-ah! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Issei apologized.

"Ah, it's cool. I wasn't paying too much attention, either." Issei paused as he saw who it was. It was the school's most popular boy, second only to Kiba, Josuke Higashikata. There was no mistaking the strange hairdo and large girth, the teen easily taller than the majority if not all of the students at school. Realizing who it was, though, Issei immediately narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, its **you**. I take back my apology." Issei snapped in annoyance and crossing his arms. "I'm sure a pretty boy like you doesn't care much, anyway."

"What did I do wrong?" Josuke blinked at the complete 180 the brunette pulled in a split second.

"You steal **all** the girls attention at school! You and Kiba over here." Issei spat in jealousy, getting in Josuke's face as he jerked a thumb back at an awkwardly waving Yuuto.

Josuke held his hands up in surrender, a brow raised in disbelief before looking past Issei at the crowd behind him. "I mean... you say that, but don't you hang out with the most popular girls of the school?" Issei felt himself tense at the accusation, feeling a bead of sweat on the back of his head. In that brief moment, though, a sudden wave of nostalgia hit them both. Their demeanor's fell for a moment and the two stared at one another like they had a great sense of familiarity between them.

"Why, yes he does." Rias suddenly spoke, suddenly pulling Issei back and giving him a closed eye stare as she radiated with annoyance. "As if our attention isn't quite enough for him. Right, Issei?"

"U-uh..." Issei gulped, realizing his error in judgement. Akeno only giggled, walking past the rest of the peerage and bowing in apology.

"Please excuse our friend's rather harsh words. He can be quite eccentric when it comes to girls." Akeno explained, though to her surprise, Josuke bowed back.

"No, that's alright. I hope I didn't cause you guys any trouble." He dismissed, offering the group a kind smile. The more time he stood by them, the more familiar he felt with this group. Josuke couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like he was talking to old friends.

"Oi~, Josuke! There you are!" A scratchy voice called out, causing the tall teen to turn to the side to see resident punk of the school Okuyasu Nijimura approaching with the much shorter Koichi Hirose at his side. "Come on, baby face! Let's get goin' to school!" He then glanced to the side to see the Occult Research club, his mouth going slightly agape as he let out a surprised grunt. "O-oi, you bastard! Chattin' up hot chicks this early in the mornin'?!"

"Okuyasu, not so loudly. It's rude to say that to them..." Koichi sighed, patting the dumb teen on the shoulder.

"It's not like that. I just bumped into them." Josuke sighed before shaking his head. He then glanced back at the club, all now gathering closer and standing around him. He hesitated, feeling like he was supposed to be part of this group for whatever reason. The looks in their eyes, even Issei's now, watching him with care. Okuyasu soon approached, about to open his mouth to say something before quieting as he looked upon the club. Josuke could see it in his eyes. A familiar feeling had washed over him as well.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Koichi blinked, watching the exchange obliviously. For a moment no one answered, Josuke forcing his gaze to be pulled away from the club to look at Koichi.

"It's... nothing, I guess." He said, unsure of his own answer. "Let's get going." Josuke slung his bag over his shoulder, Okuyasu nodding slowly in agreement. The purple haired teen spared one last look at the group before him, scratching the back of his head. "I... guess we'll see you at school."

"Of course." Rias answered for her peerage, knowing that their currently shared feelings were silencing them. She glanced to the side for a moment, seeing Koneko and Akeno's mouth drop to an almost sad frown despite their silence. Issei was scratching his head in annoyance, trying to pinpoint the source for himself but to no avail, it seemed. With a slow nod, Josuke departed from them, walking ahead in line with Okuyasu and Koichi.

"Are you guys alright?" Koichi asked in concern, seeing both Okuyasu and Josuke's sullen bordered expressions.

"Hey!" The three turned back to see Issei jogging up. When he stopped, he suddenly found himself in an awkward position, unable to figure out why he gave chase in the first place. He coughed into his hand sheepishly before sighing. "Sorry about acting like a jerk earlier... and..." his next words came without warning.

"I think your hair is pretty cool..."

Issei blinked in shock, suddenly feeling weird that he just complimented a guy's hairstyle. But the following rush of emotions erased any such thoughts.

"J-Josuke-kun! Okuyasu! Wh-why are you guys crying?!" Koichi blurted in shock. Josuke and Okuyasu didn't even notice, but suddenly found that tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"Huh?" The purple haired teen reached up and touched the water pouring from his eyes before biting his bottom lip and gripping his chest. "Wh-what the hell..?"

"O-oi... wh-why am I feelin' sad all of a sudden..?" Okuyasu choked out, sniffling miserably as he tried to wipe his eyes on his sleeve. "I-is this some sorta Stand..?"

"Are you guys... all..." Issei reached out before pausing. Koichi turned back to the brunette, widening his eyes as he saw that he too was crying without warning. His chest restricted with grief, causing him to buckle over and choke on his breath. Behind him, he could hear a faint whimpering, glancing back to see Asia on her knees and fighting a wave of tears. Rias and the rest of her peerage were in no better shape than the blonde, now taking notice of the wave of emotion that hit all of them at once.

"Why..." Josuke muttered, his teeth grinding in frustration as he couldn't figure out the source of this sudden emptiness with him.

"Why do I feel like... I'm missing people I lost?"

Unknown to the Devils or the Stand users, a petite black haired girl watched them with blank eyes, cuddling a stuffed bear close to her bare chest as she hummed. "Guess I lost this bet. You win this time, God." She held up her hand, a light shining in an orb before exploding forth in a blinding wave, enveloping the world and changing it back to the way it was.

That same day in the true timeline, Josuke and Okuyasu met with Issei and the Occult Research club. Just like they always did.

 **The end**

 **Sorry if the end seemed a bit short. This was actually an ending for the series (though not at this time period) I once considered doing a while back. Josuke was at the end, fighting someone so powerful that many were lost. He made a deal with Ophis to dream the world back to normal, bringing everyone back to life, but in exchange anyone with a Stand or related to such would forget and be forgotten by the Devil community.**

 **Know that I got the idea to write this out after watching an episode from the series Kekkai Sensen (Blood Blockade Battlefront) which hit me right in the feels.**

 **I don't know what spurred such a sad idea, as this was way before I even saw that episode Kekkai Sensen, but I've nixed the idea in favor of... whatever I choose it to be in the future (which will most likely not be this sad) XD So hoped you enjoyed that, decided to get share some feels since I was hit pretty hard by some feels last night XD Don't worry, I have a more positive OVA on the way. I've been spending more time writing some other stuff for fun rather than my main stories since my finals are coming up and I need something that feels less obligatory to work on I suppose, even if they're fun to write as well.**


	5. Guy Time

Guy Time

"You're doing what, today?" Rias blinked in question. Across from her Josuke and Okuyasu were both holding up summoning slips normally handed out by the familiar's of Rias' peerage. The two were giving rather cheeky smiles, Josuke taking the lead and going on to explain:

"We'll be summoning Issei and Kiba, if you don't mind. We'll make sure to give you guys something in trade for the contract, too." Josuke explained, placing the slip on the table.

"I got some junk in my house, but I can dip into some of my savings if you want." Okuyasu offered hopefully, giving a large dumb grin. "So let us take 'em today, please?"

"I mean, I have nothing against you two doing this, but why?" Rias asked curiously, holding her chin in thought. "Are you planning to have them do some menial tasks?"

"Sorry, but that's a secret! You don't have to worry too much, they'll be fine." Josuke chuckled, waving a hand dismissively.

"Ara ara, I'm a little jealous, Josuke-kun! If you want, you can summon me anytime! For anything~!" Akeno giggled with a wink, causing Josuke to sweat drop.

"I'm quite curious what you two might have planned as well. Please allow us to go with them, president." Kiba gave his usual charming smile, Issei nodding vigorously and smiling.

"Please, president? It'll help to have another contract made, too!" Issei suggested, his master humming in thought.

"While I don't really want you to be handed a contract so easily, this would be good for you I suppose. Alright, feel free to take the boys for today, then." Rias accepted, Okuyasu and Josuke cheering and high fiving.

"Alright! Well then, I guess we should get goin'. Our first plan for the day is starting soon." Josuke explained, waving goodbye as he turned around and headed for the door. "Alright, let's roll."

"We'll see you later, president!" Issei waved, running out after Josuke along with Okuyasu. Kiba lagged for a moment, tilting his head in question.

"I do wonder what they have planned. But I suppose it's better to just see for myself rather than overthink it." Kiba chuckled before bowing in departure toward his master.

"Be sure to keep them out of trouble, Kiba." Rias giggled, watching as her knight left the room as well. "So, Akeno. Any idea what they might be doing?"

"I'm not quite sure. Issei seemed to be in on their plan, as well." Akeno giggled before releasing a dramatic sigh. "Now if only I could convince Josuke-kun to summon me alone…"

"Don't get so greedy…" Koneko muttered from the couches,hiding her face behind a chocolate treat.

As the four boys walked down the hall of the old school building, Josuke and Issei quickly high fived before the brunette did the same with Okuyasu. "Alright! Looks like we got our day together set!"

"It seems that I've been left out of some sort of plan." Kiba chuckled, crossing his arms in question. "So what is it that made you three decide to do this?"

"Well~, nothing against the girls or anything, but I thought that we all deserved some guy time." Josuke explained, holding up a finger as he talked. "We spend our daily lives with them, and that's fine. But sometimes guys have to take a day to themselves."

"Guys and gals don't always enjoy the same shit, so we gotta do a day with mostly what guys do for fun." Okuyasu suggested this time, wrapping an arm around Kiba's shoulders. "You're always hangin' out with yer fangirls, so we know you probably get pretty tired of it, too."

"Are you kidding? Who would actually get tired of that?" Issei complained before smiling. "But I guess since you're one of us, we can bring you along as well."

"By the way, what did the other idiots say?" Josuke asked, turning to Issei in question, now thinking of the rest of the Pervert Trio.

"Ah, well… when I told them Kiba was coming, they kinda said no…" Issei sheepishly laughed, rubbing his head awkwardly. Kiba frowned somewhat at hearing this, feeling somewhat responsible that Issei's older friends wouldn't show.

"I'm sorry if my presence has stopped your other friends from coming. If you'd like for me to stay, I-"

"Oi oi, don't go sayin' that. If those guys wanna be left out, that's on them." Okuyasu dismissed with a wave of his hand, offering Kiba a thumbs up. "You're gonna spend the day with us, got it? When was the last time you even hung out with guys like us, anyway?"

Kiba opened his mouth to answer, but immediately quieted. In truth, he'd **never** actually had any guy friends. Even when he was in the Underworld, most of his time was spent under Rias' servitude and with the rest of the peerage, which was all female until Issei's arrival. And due to his popularity with women, he was shunned by the male populace of the school. Looking around at the three other teens, he couldn't hide the appreciative smile from edging at the corner of his mouth. The idea of being accepted as one of the guys was truly a new but welcome concept to the courteous knight. "Thank you for allowing me to join you all, then."

"Hey now, no need to get all sentimental about it." Josuke laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Come on, first thing we're doing is seeing a really dumb movie. Did you check the times, Issei?"

"Yup, we've got plenty of time before it starts to get snacks." Issei confirmed, the four walking forward and finally departing from the old school building.

"Will we be purchasing our refreshments from the theater?" Kiba asked curiously, only for Okuyasu to shake his head in disapproval.

"No way! Those jerks will rob ya' of more money than what the movie was even worth!" Okuyasu explained bitterly, knowing just how much theaters liked to charge for their snacks.

"We'll probably get the popcorn there, at least. But the drinks and whatever else we want to get will be from the store." Josuke elaborated further, though nowhere near as emotional about it as his fellow Stand user.

"That means we're going to have to sneak our stuff in. That's not too much of a strike at your honor, is it Knight-san?" Issei jabbed lightly at Kiba. Despite the intended humor behind his statement, Kiba seemed to take the words to heart. He stopped in his pace and focused his gaze heavily on his fist.

"I see. So being 'one of the guys' means going outside of your comfort zone to do quite daring things together as men." He intoned dramatically before bringing his fist and placing it over his heart. "... very well. To strengthen our bond, I shall do whatever I must to be apart of this band of brothers!" Silence was Kiba's initial answer as Josuke, Issei and Okuyasu stared at him with beads of sweat rolling down the back of their heads.

"No need to take it that serious, dude…" Okuyasu muttered, scratching his chin dumbly.

"I guess that's just the depth of a true knight's character?" Josuke reasoned with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

"Four tickets, please!" Josuke said, handing money to the theater host and receiving the tickets and stuffing them in his jacket pocket, his pant pockets stuffed full with his own preselected treats. He walked back to his three companions, all with conspicuously full pockets. Looking around at Okuyasu and Issei, Josuke released a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Did we grab too many snacks? I'm pretty sure they'll notice."

"Don't worry, Josuke-kun. I can hold everyone's snacks for them if they'd like. I brought a hoodie when you all told me of what we were doing." Kiba declared, giving a thumbs up. Despite his confidence, the hood over the knight's head somewhat shaded his brow and couldn't help but make him look fairly suspicious.

"Uh… nah, man. You should probably take that thing off…" Okuyasu muttered, waving a hand in front of him as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head along with the other two.

"I-if you're going to wear that, make sure you have your ticket on you." Issei sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, guys. I'll just put the snacks under my jacket. It'll all be okay." Kiba tried to ease them, opening up the left side of his hoodie, only serving to make him look more suspect.

"Okay, seriously, stop that. You look real shady when you do stuff like that. At least put the hood down." Josuke pointed out to the knight with a deadpan expression, Kiba blinking in shock at Josuke's blunt words regarding his choice of clothing. The Devil knight glanced to the side at a group of girls walking into the theater as well, his hood hiding his handsome features. They started to whisper several coherent things, most of it about the 'sketchy' looking teen.

"It… seems as though you are right…" Kiba grumbled, reaching up and pulling his hood off of his head.

"Ah, don't let it get ya down, Kiba! You can sneak plenty in without that thing." Okuyasu laughed, slapping his back in reassurance.

"Come on, we gotta get our seats before it fills up." Josuke waved them over before snorting. "Just kidding. This place will probably be empty."

"What exactly are we seeing?" Okuyasu asked curiously, having been left out of the selection process itself. "Didn't you two say you picked somethin' stupid funny?"

"Well, more like something so stupid that it's funny." Issei corrected with a finger held up in the air. "Josuke and I have this thing where each Sunday we'd go to see a really shitty movie and laugh our asses off at it. It's been awhile since we got the chance to do that, huh?"

"Ever since the Rating Game thing? Not really." Josuke agreed, scratching his chin in thought. "We spent a couple weeks training and another couple getting settled back into routine. We're due for this, again. Next time we'll bring the girls, but I think we'll let you two in on our movie trips first."

"So if I'm understanding this right, you two go to see a movie that's terrible… so that you can laugh at how terrible you think it is?" Kiba blinked, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Why did you two decide to do that?"

"Well, when we were in middle school, our moms gave us some money to go and see a movie. The one we wanted to watched was packed though, so we decided to try something else out." Issei explained, Josuke chuckling at the memory as he shook his head. "We went and saw that Resident Evil movie since we thought it looked cool, but ma~n, was it **bad**!"

"We'll sit in a movie and talk shit the whole time about it and laugh when something so stupid or over the top happens. It doesn't even have to be something as terrible as Resident Evil, it can be something like when a movie tries too hard to do something that it just makes you groan." Josuke further elaborated for the two.

"It's usually horror movies that try this. You'd be surprised how many terrible horror movies exist." Issei jumped back in, looking at his ticket. "Now, from what I've heard, this movie got decent reviews from critics, but regular reviews say it's pretty bad. If it scares us, fine, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"What's it called?" Okuyasu tilted his head curiously.

"It Follows. Something about a monster or ghost thing that literally follows people around until it kills them." Josuke summarized. "The idea seems okay, but how fast does it actually follow?"

"I guess we'll find out. Well, for your Josuke's sake, we better hope it's not actually a good one. Josuke can get pretty terrified during a good scary movie." Issei sent a jab toward his best friend, the purple haired teen flinching.

"Hey, that's not true! I've only ever really freaked out during movies like Insidious!" Josuke defended weakly, immediately shivering at the thought. "Ghost are scary as it is, but that movie took it to another level…"

"You keep company with Devils though, Josuke-kun. Ghost are hardly the worst thing out there." Kiba pointed out in amusement.

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Even Okuyasu laughed, pointing at the tallest teen among them. "The hell's a ghost gonna do to yer Stand, anyway?"

"Sh-shut up! Let's just go and see the movie." Josuke grumbled, stomping off without them. The three remaining teens chuckled at his expense before following shortly after. As Josuke and Issei predicted, the theater had been empty, leaving the entire seating area for their use.

 _So watch this movie as if it were a comedy? And even talk during the movie?_ Kiba mused to himself, following the three in as they went to the top row and sat at the center. _I never would have thought of seeing a movie in such a fashion. But perhaps I don't understand how men hang out?_

* * *

"Oh god… that movie was **so** terrible…"

Josuke, Issei and Okuyasu had left the theater laughing. While the punk Stand user didn't understand what Josuke and Issei did any more than Kiba do during terrible movies, he was quick to pick up on it. The movie was incredibly bland right from the beginning, which gave an easy segway for Josuke and Issei to begin roasting it alive for the next hour. Kiba didn't follow at first, but eventually started to understand and join in on their fun. He even made several jokes that weren't bad at all.

"So this is what you and Issei-san do for nearly two hours?" Kiba chuckled, thinking about the fact that the two used to make a habit of doing this every Sunday. "I can see why you would do it so often."

"Oh, we've been to much worse movies with **way** more to work with." Issei explained with a proud grin. "The nice thing about it too is that there will **always** be shit movies."

"Worse than that? I guess when yer with other people, it's not so bad sittin' through garbage like that." Okuyasu laughed, tossing an empty candy box to the side.

"I will give it props for having at least **one** moment that scared me, even if only one." Josuke explained, thinking back to the moment that actually caused the four to briefly jump in surprise. "Lots of times, these movies won't even have a single scare in them."

"That's for sure." Issei agreed with a laugh before stretching his arms out. "So then, onto the billiards hall?"

"Oh, billiards, huh? That sounds like a lotta fun!" Okuyasu grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Did you guys reserve a table?"

"Yep, we're all set on that end. It's a sunday so we had to make sure we had one saved for us." Josuke explained to Okuyasu and Kiba, the latter of which humming in thought.

"I don't believe that I have ever played billiards. You will have to teach me some of the basics." Kiba told them, Josuke giving him a thumbs up in response.

"Don't worry, we won't let you play blind. We'll take it easy on the new guy."

* * *

Another eight ball was sunk, Josuke, Issei and Okuyasu gawking as they watched Kiba play pool like a professional player. The knight chuckled quietly to himself, amused by their obvious stares as he continued to dominate the game before their eyes.

"Go easy on the new guy, huh?" Issei laughed bitterly, glancing at Josuke now. "Why do I feel like we were hustled?"

"I know a hustle when I see it. I'm pretty sure that Kiba's just amazing at this game, even if he is a beginner…" Josuke muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fairly simple, and once I've found the right position to strike, it only requires a bit of precision." Kiba declared, twirling the pool stick in his hand.

"Damn, Kiba. I guess I shoulda realized you'd be good at a game like this…" Okuyasu grunted out, leaning on his pool stick as he tried to figure out the best way to combat Kiba's natural skill. Sadly, thinking about it too much just caused his head to hurt.

"Shall we play another round?" Kiba offered, grinning at the boys expectantly. Josuke gripped his pool stick with determination, nodding firmly.

"I can't let my pride as a veteran pool player be shattered. One more round!" The Stand user growled out, gathering the cue balls and putting them in order on the table. Issei and Okuyasu stood off to the side to watch the game unfold, the brunette holding his chin.

"A thousand yen that Kiba wins again." He bet, glancing at Okuyasu with a sly grin.

"I dunno, Josuke looks pretty determined… you're on!" Okuyasu laughs, the two shaking on the bet. A fit of giggles stole their attention away, though, the pervert and the punk blinking before glancing further down the pool hall to see a group of girls occupying a table of their own. They looked to be a year or two older than the boys, possibly college students, all of them rather attractive. The brunette felt a thirsty grin spread across his lips as he waved a hand in front of Kiba and Josuke, halting their game.

"L-look at those beauties over there! They're all by their lonesome too…" Issei spoke with a predatory smile.

"O-oh, you're right… they're older than us, too…" Okuyasu hummed, holding his chin in thought as his cheeks flushed a bit.

"You know we did this whole thing as a way to have primarily guy time, right?" Josuke sighed, him and Kiba pulling away from the pool table to look at the girls that Okuyasu and Issei were currently ogling at. "Besides, with Asia and Rias all over you, why would you go lookin' at some other less attractive girls?" While he may not have viewed either girl in such a way, he could see their beauty without fail. They put many typical girls to shame, same with Akeno and Koneko.

"I-it's nothing like that, Josuke! Come on!" Issei waved his hands in front of him defensively. "It's about having fun as guys and trying to chat up some other hot chicks! It's a typical guy thing to do together! It's not like we're gonna date them or take them home!"

"Really? You never did that with Motohama and Matsuda, and definitely not with me." Josuke teased, Issei's expression falling a bit.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Josuke! Let's just go an' chat 'em up for fun! Nothin' serious!" Okuyasu encouraged, wrapping an arm around Issei and grinning dumbly as the brunette brightened up thanks to his support.

"You've gotta be kidding me… Kiba, back me up here. It'd be a waste of our time, right?" Josuke turned to the blond expectantly. To his surprise, Kiba was holding his chin in thought, eyes closed in concentration.

"So it's a ritual between men to approach women they don't know and court them..?" Kiba hummed in thought before opening his eyes and offering a small smile. "If it's to bond, I don't see anything wrong with it, Josuke-kun. Why not give it a try?"

Josuke gawked in disbelief while Issei and Okuyasu laughed and high fived one another at their victory. "Alright! We even got Mr. Knight on our side! Come on, Josuke! It's three to one! We won't tell the girls or anything about it, so it'll be fine!" Issei reassured him. Josuke glanced between the three and groaned in defeat, rubbing his face before nodding.

"Fine, if you three are going to do it, I'll at least come and play wingman…" The pompadour'd teen conceded, earning a slap on the back from Okuyasu.

"That's our pal! Now try not to clam up around 'em, kay?"

"I'm expecting that to happen with you two more than anything." Josuke rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, let's go!" Issei cheered, him and Okuyasu taking one step forward toward the girls before immediately stopping. Sweat started to drip down their brows before they both gulped and laughed nervously before glancing back at Kiba. "H-hey, Kiba! As the school's uh… popular guy, why not take the lead and introduce us?"

"Already buckling under the pressure?" Josuke sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"That's fine with me. I'll be sure to introduce us." Kiba didn't bat an eye, giving the two a thumbs up as he walked forward to speak with the girls.

"He's such a good guy, it hurts!" Okuyasu sniffled out, wiping his eyes of any manly tears as they followed after him.

"Much better than that jerk Josuke, at least! Won't even help a brother out…" Issei goaded, pretending to whisper. Josuke felt a small tick mark form on top of his head, almost tempted to hit the brunette for his troubles had they not already reached the girls.

"Why, hello there, ladies. My friends and I saw you here and thought we'd introduce ourselves." Kiba greeted with his ever charming smile. The girls all shared a smile of amusement, the closest girl leaning on her pool stick.

"You all seem a bit young for us, but flattering nonetheless. Not to mention you're pretty cute." The girl giggled. "I'm Momo."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, and these are my friends Issei and Okuyasu." The blond knight motioned to the two, both hiding their nervousness as best they could. "And over here is Josuke." The tall teen in mention merely leaned on the edge of an empty pool table, giving an uninterested nod to them as he watched from the corner of his eye.

"Whoa, you two are so~ tall for high schoolers!" Another one of the girls cooed in amazement, holding her hands together. "I wonder what you'll be at when you're full grown!"

"W-well, still got some growin' to do…" Okuyasu laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw, man. You guys all have something that sticks out about you…" Issei muttered in depression, earning a chuckle from one of the girls.

"Hey, you're not bad looking, either. Show some more confidence if you're trying to hit on older chicks." Momo laughed, causing Issei to blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Look, we were supposed to meet some guys here for a mixer, but they're running late. How about you boys hang out with us since those losers are lagging?"

"S-seriously?!" Issei and Okuyasu guffawed in shock, never thinking that the girls might accept their company like this.

"Hey now, wasn't this supposed to be a quick hi and bye thing?" Josuke grunted out in annoyance, earning a giggle from one of the other girls.

"Aw, he's acting all tough, but he's really nervous, huh?" the third girl of their party spoke up, edging a bit toward Josuke. "Come on, we don't bite… unless you want us to…"

* * *

It seemed that all at once, the girls of the Occult Research Club suddenly felt a disturbance, Rias flaring her demonic energy as her eyes furrowed in suspicion. "Why do I feel like Issei's betraying me right now?"

"Oh, that wasn't just me?" Akeno spoke up, her voice sickly sweet and her smile seeming a little too widespread. "Why, just a moment ago, I felt that Josuke-kun needed punishing~!"

"Suspicious…" Koneko hummed, eyes narrowed as she took a rather hard bite out of a snack in her hand.

"M-maybe we should call them..?" Asia suggested, her bad feeling far more reserved than the rest of the girls.

"No, no. Let them have their fun for the day." Rias said with surprising serenity. The expression that followed soon after erased that serenity and replaced it with a dark suspicion. "We'll find out what they did when they get back…"

* * *

Josuke gulped a bit, her aggressiveness reminding him a bit of Akeno. Speaking of which, he suddenly felt a chill go down his back like he was in danger, though he couldn't really pinpoint why. "A-ah, that's not right, I just-"

"Hey, what the hell?!" The boys of the Occult Research Club blinked and turned to see four guys, college students as well, glaring their way and stomping over to the girls. "You're supposed to hang out with us! Who are these high school losers?!"

"Uh oh…" Issei muttered, crossing his arms as Momo pushed past them and crossed her arms indignantly.

"You make girls wait almost an hour, they tend to lose interest. At least they were here to give us some company!" Momo declared, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she glared up at them. The older teen looked rather embarrassed, unable to give a proper retort. Instead, finding no other way out, he glared at Kiba and spat.

"Hey, now that we're here why don't you kids get lost? Go drink some juice or something 'til you get older." The college boy huffed, Okuyasu and Issei hardening their glares and taking a step forward.

"You wanna repeat that, asshat?!" Okuyasu growled, not towering but definitely taller than the college student.

"Hey, don't go picking a fight with them because you guys were slow!" Momo snapped at him as well.

"Hey, why don't we all just calm down." Josuke stepped between them, hoping to mediate the situation.

"Tell that to your grade schooler pals before they get hurt." Huffed another one of the college men. "Or else I'll use your stupid ha-" Suddenly the boy was socked hard across the jaw, though it wasn't from Josuke. It came from Issei instead, the brunette rolling his shoulder as he prepared for a fight.

"Oh my god…" Momo inhaled, her and the rest of the girls with her taking a step back in shock.

"You might think that was uncalled for, but I probably just saved your ass from something worse." Issei scoffed, glancing at the rest of the guys. Before he could say anything else, the college student who spoke first hit him hard with a right hook across the jaw, this time catching the brunette off guard.

"Issei!" Josuke and Okuyasu shouted before they immediately jumped in. Josuke was quick to deliver a devastating punch to the guy who had decked Issei, the purple haired teen wasting no time to capitalize and followed up with a gut punch afterward. Okuyasu jumped on the third closest guy among them, delivering a straight kick to his chest and sending him sailing back.

"Hey!" The fourth and final guy growled, moving forward to try and take Okuyasu out. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping and glancing back to see Kiba giving him a rather broad smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll let you touch my friend." Before the boy could answer, Kiba reached forward and grabbed his arm, immediately putting it into a lock before doing an over the shoulder throw, tossing him into the wood floor of the establishment.

"Nice save, Kiba!" Okuyasu gave him a thumbs up before jumping back at his previous victim. Issei had recovered quickly from his blindside, now trading blows with the first person he had started a fight with. Josuke had his opponent in a headlock, keeping him from doing much of anything. Neither the Devils or the Stand users activated any semblance of power within them as they continued to fight. It wouldn't be fair to unleash their full capabilities. Right now, they were having a man to man brawl.

Issei wasn't one to particularly enjoy fights even if he didn't mind fighting, but right now, next to these guys he considered his closest friends, he was having fun. The same could be said for the rest of their squad, Okuyasu cracking a grin as he slugged the college student across the jaw. Even Kiba, who seemed the most reserved about a hand to hand fight like this, could be seen with a small smile on his face.

It didn't take long for the Devil and Stand users to completely beat their opponents, the college men lying on the ground nursing their new bruises. The four teens of Kuoh brushed themselves off for a moment, Josuke grinning at the three. "That went pretty well."

"Holy crap…" Momo muttered, a look of utter shock on her face. That shock morphed into admiration, cheeks burning red. "You four are amazing!" Suddenly her and her friends were gushing with praise, immediately causing Okuyasu and Issei to sheepishly scratch the back of their heads in happiness.

"Give me a break." Josuke laughed as he watched Issei and Okuyasu try to act modest.

"Hey, you four!" An associate suddenly shouted, causing the ORC teens to blink and turn to him in question. "You better be able to pay for the damages or I'm calling the cops!"

Josuke paled as he glanced around at the billiards room. While the damage wasn't too bad, they had snapped a couple of pool sticks and even smashed a chair in the scuffle. Gulping in fear, the tall teen held his hands up in surrender. "O-of course sir, we can do… just… that…" He spared a glance toward his three friends and spoke out the side of his mouth. "You guys remember my families special technique..?"

"Yup." They answered in unison, Okuyasu and Issei breathing in as they prepared for their next move.

"Good, now…" Josuke cleared his throat, looking composed for a moment as he met eyes with the associate. " **Run away!** " In a quick spin of the heel, Josuke, Issei, Okuyasu and Kiba made a mad dash for the exit.

"Hey!" The manager called out, unable to keep them from leaving.

"Call me!" Issei heard Momo call out to them, grinning in satisfaction as the four ran onto the sidewalk and continuing to sprint down several blocks. Finally, when they thought they were in the clear of pursuit from anyone, the four stopped running and took a break at a nearby park, the four panting for breath. Okuyasu laid out on the ground belly up while Issei fell to his knees and hands next to him, the brunette glancing back at Josuke who leaned against a tree and Kibe who put his hands above his head. It took a moment for them all to steady their breathing out, their mad dash coming with little pause throughout their entire escape.

"My stomach hurts…" Josuke forced out past his panting, glancing at the others as he gripped his belly. "But at least… we got outta there…"

"Yeah, no kiddin'... but I don't uh… think we'll be goin' back any time soon…" Okuyasu breathlessly laughed, sitting up and using his arms for support.

"Well, at least… we have the movies, right?" Kiba offered with a kind smile and chuckle. The four looked at one another for a moment in silence before suddenly breaking out in boisterous laughter that filled the park, completely ignorant to the strange stares and onlookers that watched them before leaving after a moment.

"Come on… I think that's enough excitement for one day... " Josuke told them as he straightened out and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's head back."

"Sounds good to me." Issei agreed, pushing himself up to stand and offering a hand to Okuyasu, the punk pulling up to his feet. "I do feel kinda bad that we messed up the place a bit."

"Dont. I used my Stand to repair everything we broke as we were leaving. They won't have much to complain about." Josuke reassured them, the four falling in line next to one another as they walked back to school.

"We sure showed those college assholes though, huh?" Okuyasu laughed, spinning his right arm to stretch it out.

"You all fought admirably. Our opponents will not forget the day they were beaten by 'grade schoolers' as one of them put it." Kiba chuckled in triumph, earning a laugh from Issei.

"Careful, Kiba. It looks like we might be rubbing off on you a bit." He joked, earning a ring of laughs from the rest of the squad. The blond Devil closed his eyes and smiled broader when he heard that.

"I think I don't mind such a thing. Thank you, everyone. Thank you for bringing me along." Kiba said with sincere appreciation, earning a grin from each of the teens, Okuyasu wrapping an arm around his neck and laughing.

"Hey now, don't get all mushy on us! That's what bros do. I know it might be kinda strange for ya since you only hang out with girls, but get used to it!" Okuyasu patted his chest, his dumb grin shining.

"He's right. You are one of us, after all." Josuke smiled, giving a thumbs up to the blond.

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but that doesn't mean I thought you never were. But for my pride, I still have to hate you when it comes to girls, so don't take it personal." Issei laughed, offering a fist bump to Kiba. Yuuto returned it with great appreciation, laughing at Issei's strange principles. It felt good to belong to a group of guys. So much time spent with girls out of kindness or respect, but with these three he was able to really have fun. And there is little in the world he would trade for it.

* * *

"We're back~!" Issei announced as the four entered the clubroom, stretching out his arms as he moved to the couches. "Man, sure was a long day of… keeping a contract." Issei coughed, making sure not to give the girls a hint at their actions.

"Yep, we sure got a lot done." Josuke chuckled, plopping down on the couch next to him. Rias turned a rather sickly sweet smile toward them, one that immediately caused sweat to drip down Issei's forehead.

"You four look like you've had a long day. Why don't you all tell us about it?" Rias asked, her question sounding innocent despite the rather fierce aura surrounding her.

Josuke blinked for a moment before leaning toward Issei to whisper, "Hey uh… you don't think they were spying on us, do you?"

"N-no, but I get the feeling that they might have just… felt something was off…" Issei gulped in response before trying to act careless of Rias' intimidation. "I-it was really nothing big, president. You don't need to worry about it…"

"If that's true then telling me should be fine, right?" Rias countered with a charming tune before her eyes darkened. "So **tell** us."

Josuke and Okuyasu glanced at one another nervously, the tallest teen coughing and standing from the couch. "Well~, it's gettin' pretty late. I think I'm gonna hit the sack… I'll uh… see you girls later…"

"But you just got here, Josuke-kun~!" Akeno complained, suddenly blocking his escape route with Koneko at her side. The petite Devil was giving him a cute albeit accusing glare while Akeno's smile was almost threatening. "Why not take a seat and tell us all about it?"

"Uh…"

"So uh… we'll be goin' then." Okuyasu chuckled, waving to his two captured friends as he headed for the door. "Yo, Kiba. Let's stop at the shop and grab a bite."

"That sounds quite good. I wish you both luck." Kiba bowed in apology before following Okuyasu out the door.

"Traitors…" Issei and Josuke muttered as they resigned themselves to their fate that cold night.

 **End**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that little story, I've been meaning to write one based around some guy time between these four! Kiba has always been alone when it comes to guy friends, so it was nice to be able to include him in this fun group time and experience it first hand.**

 **The reason I wrote this chapter is 1. I'm trying to write to relax during my finals and 2. The boys deserve some time to themselves. Guys and gals don't always enjoy the same things and need time apart to have fun with their pals sometimes. Especially since this is a DXD story which means most of their time is spent with girls around them. Not that it's bad, but I know what it means to need some guy time lol anyway, thank you for reading hope you all liked it! Don't forget to give me your thoughts and follows!**


	6. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I own neither JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Highschool DxD**

Valentines Day

"Man, today's going to be depressing." Issei sighed, walking side by side with Josuke and Okuyasu.

"What makes you say that? Nothin's been happening in the past week." Okuyasu asked, tilting his head in question.

"Its because its Valentines day." Josuke answered for him, the punk teen gawking in realization.

"S-shit, is it really?! I totally forgot!" Okuyasu guffawed before biting his lip in frustration. "You're right, Issei. Today's gonna be total shit!"

"Don't make a big deal about it. It's just another da-"

"Shut up! You can say that because you get **tons** of girls giving you Valentines gifts!" Issei snapped, pointing a finger at Josuke in accusation.

"He's right! I've seen the way girls wave at you, you lucky bastard!" Okuyasu cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks in his envy.

"Hey now, that's not fair! Besides, what about Issei?! You know that Rias and Asia are probably going to do something for him!" Josuke retorted, pointing an accusing finger at Issei this time. Okuyasu blinked in realization before sending a glare the brunette's way, Issei stunned silent for a brief moment.

"Damn it, he's right! You don't get to talk like you're any more innocent, bastard!" Okuyasu snapped, suddenly turning on Issei.

"W-wait! W-we don't know if they're gonna do anything! President and Asia left for school with us like normal as usual! Same with Koneko-chan and Akeno-san!" Issei was quick to point out, causing the punk teen to hesitate once more.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right..." Okuyasu mumbled dumbly, holding his chin in thought as they approached their lockers. With a huff, his shoulders slumped over and a depressed cloud hovered above him. "Still, damn it. I'm not gonna get shit this year, huh?"

"Kiba-san! Please accept my valentines chocolate!" The trio looked up to see Kiba some ways down the hall, a horde of girls surrounding the blond knight with boxes of chocolates in their hands.

"Now, calm down, ladies. If you would all hand me your gifts one at a time, I would gladly accept all of them." Kiba chuckled, giving a pristine smile that immediately caused his fangirls to swoon before lining up in front of him in single file.

"That bastard is the luckiest out of all of us, damn it!" Okuyasu whined, grinding his teeth as he held up a tightened fist.

"Just don't dwell on it. It's not a big deal." Josuke sighed, turning to his locker and giving it a small tug. He suddenly felt a surprising amount of weight behind the door, immediately keeping it shut as a bit of sweat started to trail down his brow.

"Go ahead, Josuke. Open it." He heard Issei tell him, his eyes slowly trailing over to see both of his friends watching him with a heavy cloud of irritation. "Don't you have to get put on the right shoes?"

"Uh…" Josuke swallowed a lump in his throat, giving a strained smile and waving his arms. "Y-you know what? I-I'm pretty sure I took my shoes home to clean and left them…"

"You never know until you check, right?" Okuyasu growled, placing a hand on Josuke's shoulder and giving it a death grip. "Why don't you open it and see?"

"I-I am almost a hundred percent positive that I left forgot my school shoes at home. S-so why don't we just go to class?" Josuke suggested, taking a small step back from the two with his arms raised in surrender.

"Oh no you don't!" The three blinked as Motohama and Matsuda suddenly appeared, both teens grabbing Josuke's arms and holding him back.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"Hurry, Issei! Before he throws us off! Open his locker!" Matsuda exclaimed, putting all his strength into pinning Josuke's arm down. Despite this, the tall teen was already beginning to swing him off.

"Got it!" Issei quickly moved to the locker, messing with the latch on the front, causing Josuke to immediately pale in both embarrassment and fear. "Now to see what you got for Valentines day!"

"Wait, don't-!"

With a quick pull, a pile of chocolate boxes fell out, causing Issei to take a step back in shock. His eye began to twitch in anger, he and Okuyasu looking up at Josuke with barely contained rage. Josuke puckered his lips, looking at them both before looking to the side at Motohama and Matsuda, the combined irritation of the pervert trio and the punk Stand user beginning to intimidate him. Quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder, Josuke began to turn around. "We should get going to class…"

"Don't forget your chocolates, asshole!" Issei snapped as he and Okuyasu suddenly picked up boxes from the pile, tossing them at the now running Josuke in irritation.

* * *

"Today sure was depressin'..." Okuyasu mumbled dejectedly, he and Issei slumped over as they headed to the clubroom with Josuke and Kiba.

"They got gifts… all day. As if the morning wasn't enough to rub it in our faces." Issei whined pitifully, earning a small bit of sweat dripping down Josuke's brow.

"Well, I'm sure everything will turn out alright for you guys." Kiba chuckled, earning a look of disdain from both of the moping teens.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that, pretty boy?" Issei grumbled bitterly, only for Kiba to chuckle as he moved ahead of them to the clubroom doors.

"Oh, just a feeling." With those words, Kiba pushed the doors open for the four of them, each of his friends widening their eyes in shock. Standing at the center of the room waiting for them was all of the girls of the club, each in an apron that covered the virgin killer sweater. Rias and Akeno seemed unphased by their current attire. Asia couldn't stop blushing and Koneko looked completely uncomfortable, rubbing her legs together as she cast her gaze to the side, unable to look up at the boys, specifically Josuke. Okuyasu and Issei gawked in disbelief, air blowing out of their nose as they marveled at the girls while Josuke had a far more reserved and flustered reaction, taking a step back as he tried to cover his blushing face with his hand.

"Happy Valentine's day~!" The girls said in unison, each one holding up a small box filled with chocolates. Each one looked different than the other, Akeno's looking the best, then Asia's, then Rias and Koneko's looking the most messy, the chunks of chocolate disorderly and broken in some parts.

"I-I thought you guys didn't even think about it…" Issei mumbled, blushing as he walked up to Rias and Asia first.

"Of course we did! We just wanted to surprise you all with some home made chocolates of our own." Rias giggled, holding her box out to Issei.

"We practiced the last couple of days on making our chocolates together. Akeno-san is really good at it. I'm sorry if mine aren't that great…" Asia muttered, holding her box up to him shyly.

"You girls…" Issei mumbled, tears forming in his eyes as he clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for doubting you! I'm so happy to have you both make those for me!" He exclaimed, his nose dripping with some blood as he looked back up. "And those outfits are amazing~!"

"We spent some time trying to figure out the best way to present our chocolates to you. When I found these online, I couldn't resist~!" Akeno giggled as she walked up to Josuke with Koneko in tow. The tall teen had remained in the doorway, face red as a tomato as he kept his gaze focused on the wall. "Ara, what's wrong Josuke? Do you not want to try our chocolates?" Akeno asked with a pretense of innocence, though immediately tossing that out as she leaned her chest against his defenseless body. Josuke nearly jumped at that, face sweating bullets as he strained to answer.

"I-I wouldn't say that's really the problem…" He coughed out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry if they're not very good, but…" Koneko suddenly spoke up, drawing the tall teen's attention to her. "Would you… please try my chocolate?" she asked, looking up at Josuke with big eyes that immediately disarmed him.

"O-of course." Josuke mumbled, doing his best to focus on the chocolates and ignore the outfits that Akeno and Koneko were both sporting, reaching forward and taking one. Josuke took a bite, widening his eyes a bit in surprise. "It's… it's pretty good." He admitted, giving a small smile to Koneko. "Thank you, Koneko-chan."

"I-it came out good?" Koneko muttered in disbelief. A small pleased smile spread across her face, letting out a small giggle. "I'm happy to hear that…"

"No fair, Josuke-kun~! You haven't tried mine yet." Akeno complained, immediately giving Koneko a light push with her butt so that she was now standing in front of Josuke. The tall teen couldn't stop the humerus chuckle from escaping his mouth, taking one of Akeno's chocolates and taking a bite. He took a moment to chew before swallowing, giving a bit of a judgemental look.

"Hm… I'd say it's almost too sweet…" Akeno gawked in disbelief at that, but Josuke immediately laughed. "Just kidding, it's really good. Thanks, Akeno-chan."

"That was cruel of you, Josuke-kun!" Akeno complained, but gave a devilish smile as she leaned toward him. "But you could always give me a gift of your own in exchange…"

"Uh…" Josuke swallowed a lump, taking a step back as his little joke was suddenly turned back on him.

"Um… whose chocolate was better?" Koneko struggled out, causing Akeno to blink as she looked back at the petite Devil.

"Huh?" Josuke asked, raising a brow in question.

"Ah, yes. Good question, Koneko-chan." Rias smiled, giving Issei an even look. "Now that you've tried our chocolates, who would you say was the best?"

"Huh? Uh…" Issei mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked between the two girls currently fawning over him. _Oh crap, this isn't good. As awesome as both of their chocolates were, I can't pick one!_ He thought in panic, Asia and Rias staring at him expectantly. He shot Josuke a look pleading for help, only to find that Josuke seemed to be in the same situation, sweat now trailing down his cheeks.

"I-it's okay to be honest, Issei. I'm just happy if you enjoyed my chocolate." Asia smiled sweetly, her words cutting through Issei's heart like a knife.

"Asia, using your innocence as a weapon is cheating!" Rias complained before giving Issei a seductive smile. "Come on, Issei. You did enjoy mine, right?" She asked, leaning on his arm with it squeezed between her breasts.

"You say that president, but you're the one who's cheating!" Asia complained, wiggling her body in frustration.

From the side, Okuyasu watched with a depressed cloud hanging over him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat on the couch with Kiba. "As awesome as their outfits are, this still sucks for me…" Okuyasu muttered, sniffling as Kiba patted him on the back in comfort. "How do I get a girlfriend, Kiba?! How?!"

"I would say find a girl who finds that punkish style of yours charming. I'm sure there are plenty of ladies who would be lucky to have you." Kiba offered kindly, Okuyasu sitting up and giving Kiba a vulnerable look.

"R-really, Kiba? You really think I could get a girl?!" Okuyasu asked, needing the reassurance of the blond knight.

"Of course. Just be more confident with yourself. Perhaps if you work hard, next year you'll have a girlfriend to spend Valentine's day with, as well." Kiba encouraged, eliciting Okuyasu to begin sobbing.

"Oh, man. You're such a great guy, Kiba! Even if you are a bastard for havin' all those girls!" Okuyasu cried out, earning a small chuckle from Yuuto in response.

"Its okay, Okuyasu-san. We made you some chocolates to have, too." Asia said, giving the punk teen a smile as she approached with a plate. The punk teen immediately perked up and grinned like the idiot he was.

"R-really?! You girls are the best!" He exclaimed, taking the chocolates with great pleasure and tossing them in his mouth. "They're so good~!"

"Actually, Okuyasu. Speaking of which, we found this in front of the building when we arrived for lunch, today." Rias said, causing the punk teen to pause as she held up a box that was poorly wrapped. She handed it to the punk teen who took it gingerly, Okuyasu widening his eyes as he saw his name on the top.

"Someone actually got you some chocolates?! Who's it from?!" Issei asked, leaning over the opposite couch curiously.

"Doesn't have a name on it, but…" Okuyasu muttered before opening the letter on top and reading it:

 _To Okuyasu,_

 _I'm quite sure that today you look quite pitiful in comparison to your compatriots when it came to receiving chocolates,_ -Okuyasu flinched when he read that line- _But luckily enough for you, I've decided to show you a bit of my own pity. Enjoy the fruits of my labor and know that you should feel indebted… I hope you like them. If you don't, I won't forgive you._

"Did you figure out who it's from?" Josuke asked, raising a brow as he approached with Akeno and Koneko.

"Huh?" Okuyasu muttered as he looked up, his face thoughtful and nostalgic. "N-no, not really…" he muttered in answer, but that was a lie. He couldn't admit to the fact that he knew exactly who sent the chocolates, both because she was the group's potential enemy and because he barely believed it himself. _Did she really make these for me..?_ He opened the box slowly, revealing a bit of a mess of content within. Regardless of how they looked, Okuyasu immediately picked one up and chewed on a piece. "It's kinda bitter, but…" He mumbled before swallowing, giving a small smile as he looked down at the chocolates. "They're really good."

* * *

"Hey, who left a mess in the kitchen?" Saito asked, grumbling as he entered the living room of Myrcella's bomb shelter. "There's friggin' chocolate everywhere."

"Don't look at me, I haven't been in the kitchen." Myrcella's queen shrugged laxely, flipping channels on their big screen TV.

"Chocolate? Who the hell was making chocolate? Don't tell me one of you losers was actually making it for some chick. We're about to have an orgy tonight. That kinda stuff is for kids." Malia laughed out, glancing at the two boys in the room.

"Oh, I think I have an idea of who it was." Myrcella giggled as she entered the room, sending a look over at the corner. The rest of her peerage followed her line of sight to see Elmenhilde sitting there, doing her best to remain quiet. The red in her cheeks immediately gave her away, though.

"Wh-what are you all looking at?! Don't make me suck your blood out!" Elmenhilde cried out in embarrassment, glaring at each of the Devil's in the room. The four were quiet for a single moment before bursting out in a chain of laughter, eliciting a low growl from the loli vampire.

"Aw~, did you actually send that dummy some chocolate?! Handmade, too?! That's so preciou-ack!" Saito teased until a flurry of bats sprouted from Elmenhilde and began to attack his face furiously.

"Oh, that's so adorable, Elmy-chan. You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Myrcella giggled, going up and hugging the vampire from behind and leaning her chin on her head. "Are you sure you don't want to join us tonight? It'll be a lot of fun~. Plus it'll help you relax a bit."

"No! Have your sick fun with your servants, not me." Elmenhilde grumbled, attempting to escape her hold only for Myrcella to playfully giggle and keep her in the hug. As the two continued to humorously began to wrestle, a bat suddenly fluttered in through the door, the five of them stopping as it merged with Elmenhilde.

"What, were you having it spy on him as he ate it?" Myrcella's queen chuckled teasingly, the loli vampire grumbling as she turned away from him.

"So~? Did he like it?" Myrcella asked, dragging Elmenhilde to a couch and sitting them both down.

"W-will you let go of me already?! I-" Elmenhilde suddenly paused, processing the information the bat had provided. She blinked for a moment before her face contorted in embarrassment and anger. "Th-that pig headed buffoon! He called my chocolate bitter?! After the work I put in, he-" She suddenly went silent, as the rest of the information began to process. A small blush started to cover her face again, her rage completely gone. "But… he still liked it…"

"Aww~ how sweet!" Myrcella teased again, her and the rest of her peerage breaking out in laughter. Despite their prattling and taunting remarks, Elmenhilde didn't let it bother her. The world around her became silent as she pictured the dumb punk teen sitting there, eating her chocolate until it was all gone.

 **The End…**

 **Well, people, there you go! My first Valentine's special for this story! I made a Christmas one since it was over a year since releasing this story so now I feel good enough about this one to do a little Valentine's special. Plus some of the feelings of characters have been more solidified than they were before, so now feels like a perfect time.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, soon after releasing this I'll begin work on the next chapter of A Devil's Diamond as well! Look forward to that, and happy Valentine's Day!**


	7. Her Image

Her Image

"Why am I not surprised you were caught again?"

Rias sighed as she stood over her currently beaten servant, Issei. The brunette had once again snuck into the girls locker room with the rest of the Pervert Trio. As usual, their plans had quickly been foiled the moment Koneko entered the room, finding them with ease. Said petite Devil stood close by Josuke, having been the instrument of Issei's punishment. Asia stood close by, fixing her love interest up as usual.

"S-sorry, just a force of habit I guess," Issei laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of his head.

"You certainly don't seem to learn despite how many times you fail. I would have thought you'd learn by now," Rias sighed, her voice carrying more of an edge than usual in it.

"I-I'm sorry, president! You know how much I love women's breast, I can't help it!" Issei exclaimed, placing his hands together and bowing his head in apology. Despite this usually being the way Issei apologized to his master, Rias seemed unforgiving, turning her back to Issei.

"It's just how you are, I suppose. You should get ready with the others to leave for your contract," Rias said, her tone causing Issei and the others to look up at her in concern. The brunette in question looked like a kicked puppy, lowering his head as he stood up.

"Y-yes, president…"

Rias didn't bother to look back at him, moving to her chair and keeping her eyes closed as she waited for her servants to leave. When Rias heard the tumbler of the door click, she finally released a breath, rubbing her head. "That was… unbecoming."

"That was more unusual than anything."

Rias jumped, suddenly realizing that she wasn't alone as she thought. Sitting on the couches at the center was Josuke, an arm wrapped around the back with a manga in his other hand.

"J-Josuke. I hadn't realized you were still here," Rias cleared her throat, trying to regain composure after her initial surprise.

"I always stick around for a bit with Okuyasu, although I guess he had to do some make up test," Josuke said, looking up at Rias with concern. "So I thought I'd stick around and see what was eating at you."

Rias felt her eyes widen ever so slightly, but tried to put on a facade and shook her head. "I'm quite fine, Josuke-kun. I'm just not in the greatest of moods right now, is all. Perhaps you should head home for the day."

Josuke was silent at first, watching her with an unconvinced expression on his face. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Issei?"

Rias ever so slightly flinched, Josuke having hit the nail on the head.

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"You know you don't have to hide it from me. It's pretty obvious, anyways," Josuke chuckled, a knowing smirk playing on his face. "Come on. Feel free to tell me what's bothering you. I promise to keep it to myself."

Rias peered at Josuke in question, somewhat conflicted by his offer. On one hand, she was fairly embarrassed to admit to her state of feelings. On the other, Josuke was the one person she could call the expert when it came to Issei, being his best friend since childhood and all. If anyone had the answers she was looking for, it would be him.

"... You promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Sure. I'd hate to break your trust like that," Josuke agreed, giving a kind smile as he leaned his elbows on his knees. "What's going on?"

Rias took a moment to consider her words, her eyes falling to her desk. "I… as I'm sure you know, I… deeply care about Issei. And as we're all aware, he's interested in building a harem for himself. As a Devil, it is not an unusual thing. So despite my feelings, I know I shouldn't mind when he looks at other women… but…"

"It still bothers you," Josuke finished for her, understanding filling his voice.

"In a way, but… not because I want him to only look at me," Rias explained, biting her bottom lip. "I just want him to look at me **more** if that makes sense. It's why I've been more open with allowing him to see my body, after all… not that I was shy about it before, but I was hoping that it might be enough to at least keep him from peeking so much."

Josuke hummed, holding his chin in thought as he leaned back in the couch. "I see. Sadly, even if he gets a girlfriend, I don't think that will really stop him from peeking. You might have to deal with that for a while," Josuke explained, causing Rias to release a sigh. "But what we can work with is getting him to look at you more. Though there is a reason that you might get less looks than you'd expect."

Rias blinked, looking up at Josuke in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Rias, when you first started showing off your body to Issei, it wasn't out of attraction toward him, right?" Josuke guessed, rubbing his chin in thought. "You did that before you even considered the idea of liking him. While that might have been to your advantage before, you can almost say it's backfired in the long run. Now he just views it as you being playful or carefree. You can't use it now like you could have because of that."

Rias widened her eyes, suddenly realizing her mistake for herself. "I… I hadn't thought of that. I… honestly never would have guessed I would have fallen for Issei like this, but had I known…"

"That damage has been done, sadly. Getting him to see you showing off your body as special will be hard with that in mind," Josuke said, humming as he formulated some ideas. "There's two ways you can go about this… the first would be to stop giving him that privilege for a while-(I can't believe I'm used to that idea, damn it)-so that he can appreciate it more."

"B-but if I do that, he'll think I'm upset with him!" Rias exclaimed, more of her girlier side coming out as her strict expression became somewhat childish. "I don't want him to hate me if I end up doing it for too long!"

"Whoa whoa, I know! Trust me, I know what you mean!" Josuke said, waving his hands back in forth in surrender. "I don't think Issei would ever hate you for that really, but I feel like that might be harder for you to deal with than anything."

Rias sat back in her chair, huffing out a breath as she curled her lips in. "Then what do I do? Should I… be even more open with my body?"

Josuke sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think that's necessary. I think you need to take another route in this. Instead of focusing on your sexuality, why not focus on your overall image instead?"

"My… overall image?"

"Yeah! You're too focused on giving him what he wants, which is to see your… breasts," Josuke coughed at the last word, "So maybe you should shift your focus to your image overall. What perfume you put on, what clothes you wear, hell maybe even makeup! Try to make him want you while you're dressed up rather than when you're naked… god that felt weird to say…"

"But… what's wrong with me now?" Rias asked, feeling somewhat insecure.

"Nothing. You've always had an allure to you that draws in guys. You're beautiful and smart, almost any guy would fall for you. But on top of all that, Issei views you as his senior and his master. It's a pretty great but intimidating combo for him to face. And since you can't use your usual tactic to disarm that worry, you have to go about it another way," Josuke explained for her, Rias frowning as he spoke. "Hey now, don't let it discourage you. That's why you got best friend and great wingman Josuke Higashikata here to help you out!"

Rias looked up at Josuke, feeling some relief after hearing his offer. She smiled and gave a nod of hope, standing from her seat. "Okay. Where do we start?"

* * *

Koneko had finished with her contract early that day. Her client had broken out in a fit of rage and called their gaming session early. He apologized for his attitude in the end, but still wasn't in the mood to keep playing. With free time now available to her, Koneko decided to walk through the town and stop in on her favorite sweets shop. Shep peered through the window, wanting to decide what to get first before going in the shop.

"Donuts sound good… I wonder if Jojo is still at the clubroom…?" She wondered aloud, her cheeks turning rosy as she considered getting a treat to share with her crush. "He liked donuts too."

Koneko turned to walk inside the shop, but a small glint in the reflection of the glass caught her eye. She focused closer on the image, seeing a familiar head of red hair in it.

"President?" Koneko turned to look across the street, but froze. Rias wasn't alone at the moment, but with Josuke, the two walking close and chatting. Together. Just the two of them.

 **Alone**.

Koneko quickly jogged across the street, but remained out of their sight and staying several meters back in distance. She fought the urge to reveal her cat ears, as they would have given her a better gauge on what they were saying.

"... we really need to? I do have some at home I can try on."

"No. We're starting fresh with your image, so that means fresh clothes. So... "

Koneko narrowed her eyes. _They're going shopping together? That's… something you do on a date. Especially with someone like Jojo._

Koneko didn't hesitate. She pulled her phone from her pocket, her first call going out to her rival for Josuke: Akeno.

" _Ah, Koneko-chan. Is there something you needed? I'm currently with a client, so-"_

"Jojo's going on a date with President."

" _... Are you positive?"_

"I'm watching them right now," Koneko started to walk forward, tailing the two at a distance they wouldn't notice easily. "I didn't hear much but they're going shopping together."

" _Hm… I see. While I am inclined to believe this might be some sort of misunderstanding… I would most_ _ **definitely**_ _like to see it for myself,"_ Akeno said, her sickly sweet voice having a sharp edge to it. _"I'll be there momentarily. You should also give a call to Issei-kun. I'm sure he would be quite interested in this development."_

"Understood. I'll give you a location to meet me at. I hope they have a good reason for this."

" _Fufufu~, as do I. Otherwise our master and Josuke might have to receive some punishment."_

Just ahead of Koneko, Josuke and Rias suddenly felt a chill run down their spines, both halting and looking at one another.

"D-did you feel that?" Josuke asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Yes… that was rather strange. It felt like someone might be angry with us. But I wonder who?"

* * *

Issei and Asia jogged through Kuoh's outdoor mall with great desperation. After Asia had completed her work with a client and Issei failed to make another contract, they had met up to walk back together. Not long after that though did Koneko give the brunette a surprise call, informing him of a strange situation involving his best friend and his master. Now Issei trusted Josuke, knowing that his best friend would never go behind his back like this with a girl he was interested in, especially Rias of all people. But, despite himself, Issei couldn't help but fear the worst as his imagination ran wild with the idea. And after enough torturing himself, Issei gave in and made a mad sprint to the mall.

Asia of course followed, both concerned and interested to see what the situation was for herself.

"Look, there! I see Koneko-chan and Akeno-san!" Issei pointed out, said girls both standing outside of a clothing store with their faces leaned close to the glass. "Hey, I'm here! D-Did anything happen while I was gone?!"

"Ah, Issei-kun. No, nothing that could be considered problematic… yet," Akeno said, her curt smile doing little to hide the aura of irritation surrounding her.

"I never would have guessed Josuke-nii and President would be out together like this…" Asia mumbled, following Issei to the window to peek in alongside the others. "B-But maybe we're overthinking things?"

"Y-Yeah, I think you're right. President and Josuke? Please, I couldn't… see them…" Issei tried to reason, but his building doubt caused him to trail off. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he quickly pushed his face against the glass. "What have they been doing?"

"Looking at clothes right now. Jojo is helping President look through a selection they picked out," Koneko said, her hands cupped like makeshift binoculars as she watched the two.

"That damn Josuke… he's got the advantage of taste in clothing," Issei grumbled, biting his bottom lip as he watched his best friend pull several articles off a rack. "His own fashion sense is kinda weird, but he knows exactly how to dress other people up to make them look good, even girls."

"Fufu, does he now~?" Akeno hummed, her hand clawing the window in restrained frustration. "Why don't we go inside and get a closer look?"

"Let's do it," Koneko immediately agreed.

"Yeah, lets!" Issei said, turning to the store entrance.

"M-maybe we should try trusting Josuke-nii and President…" Asia reasoned, causing the three to pause and look back at her. "I don't think they're interested in each other. And if they were, thy wouldn't sneak around like this, would they?"

Issei, Koneko and Akeno looked at one another, allowing her words and reason to sway some of their worries. The brunette teen took a breath, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah… if Josuke had a thing for President, I feel like he would have been straight with me on it…"

"If Rias had her eyes set on Josuke, she likely would have been more forthcoming with her desires," Akeno also pointed out, releasing a sigh as she tried to calm down.

"Yeah… maybe we are going over…" Koneko trailed off after peeking one eye back inside, her eyes widening. "They're heading for the changing rooms."

"What?" Issei and Akeno immediately looked back up, watching as Rias and Josuke headed to the west side of the store with clothes hanging from their arms. Issei looked back at Akeno and Koneko, their reason immediately pushed away by their insecurity. "Let's go,"

"E-Eh~?! B-But you guys, they're-" Asia tried to stop them, her hand trembling as she watched the three quickly shuffle inside. With a small sigh, Asia gave up and followed them in.

"I'm surprised, Josuke-kun. I was expecting some clothes that were much… louder in style from what you picked," Rias called out from inside one of the changing rooms, holding up a cute top that Josuke picked out.

"Like I said, we're trying to change your image to be more inviting. If we're going for that, we're looking for clothes that are more grounded. Something that when Issei sees it, it'll make him feel easier about approaching you while still showing off your appeal," Josuke explained, leaning back in a chair as he waited for Rias to finish changing.

"For someone who acts so prudish around women, you certainly know how to dress them," Rias giggled, slipping on one of the tops she picked out.

"Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I don't pay attention to how they look," Josuke chuckled in response. A small clutter behind Josuke caught his ear, the tall teen craning his head to look back. He didn't see them clearly, but he could have sworn he saw several heads quickly hide the moment he turned. "Huh… that was weird…"

"Alright, I'm coming out," Rias announced, pulling Josuke's attention back forward. Strutting out, Rias placed a hand on her hip and tilted her chin up. "So, what do you think?"

Josuke leaned forward on his knees, holding his chin in one hand as he analysed her outfit. Rias was dressed in a purple blouse that revealed her black bra strap over her shoulder and upper chest, wrapping suggestively around her ample breasts and giving a full view of her cleavage. She wore black shorts that hugged her thighs and and black boots that stopped mid calf.

Josuke hummed, nodding several times as he thought it over. "As usual, you know how to dress well and you look good, but it's still not the style that we're going for," Josuke said, standing up and moving to the selection of clothes that they collected.

"What's wrong with what I picked?" Rias asked, feeling somewhat miffed by Josuke's judgement.

"Like I said, nothing is wrong with it… from a general perspective of looks," Josuke explained, picking up several pieces before holding them out to Rias. "But we're trying to make you look more inviting. Guys give you one look and they think you're a goddess who they couldn't even dream of talking to. Issei never would have if things didn't turn out like they did."

"Oh… I think I understand," Rias nodded, taking the clothes from him. "You think I can change my image that drastically, though?"

"Sometimes all it takes is a little adjustment. Just give it a chance, prez," Josuke encouraged. Rias glanced down at the clothes, biting her bottom lip before nodding. She turned around and walked into the changing room while Josuke returned to his seat.

"I couldn't hear anything, but… how **dare** Josuke!" Issei hissed in irritation, poking his head out along with the others. "He just totally snuffed what Rias was wearing! E-Even if this is a misunderstanding, he acted like it was no big deal! She looked amazing!"

"Fufufu~. I'm sorry, Issei-kun. While that might seem an unfavorable idea to you, I'm quite happy with that result," Akeno giggled, pleased to see that Josuke wasn't phased by Rias.

"Jojo's hard to impress…" Koneko muttered, taking what she just saw as something that was discouraging for her own chances.

"D-Don't be like that, Koneko-chan! I'm sure Josuke-nii would be happy to see you dress up like that for him!" Asia said, hoping to reassure the petite girl.

"Hey, she's coming back out!" Issei whispered, the four quickly ducking their heads again but peeking through the hangers of the rack they used for a hiding spot. Now there was very little that Issei didn't gawk at when it came to women, Rias especially. But the moment that Rias stepped out of the changing room, Issei could have sworn his heart stopped for a second.

Now to most people, Rias' outfit would be considered normal. But Issei had never seen Rias in such a simple yet elegant style before. She wore a dark blue jean jacket and a V neck black shirt under it. She wore leggings in place of shorts this time, with ankle high brown boots.

 _Wh-what's going on..? I-I've never seen Rias dressed like that! Her leggings fit her so well it's incredible! The V neck shows off just enough cleavage that it's giving me a taste and leaving me wanting more! I-It just… looks so_ _ **good**_ _on her!_

Issei had to swallow a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling a bit hot as he looked at his master.

"Ara ara… Josuke made quite the good choice for President, didn't he?" Issei was suddenly made aware of his spying companions, turning to look at Akeno and Koneko. The former was radiating with fury, a cloud hanging over her thick enough to suck the air out of the room.

"Yeah. Jojo seems pleased with his choice, too," Koneko grumbled, her hands easily crushing the metal rack in front of her.

"Now **that** looks just great!" Josuke grinned, standing from his seat and giving Rias a thumbs up. "That's exactly the look we were looking for!"

"Y-you think so? Does it look that good?" Rias asked, looking down at her outfit in question before smiling. "You think he'll like it?"

"Definitely. I'm sure if he saw you now, he'd be drooling," Josuke chuckled, crossing his arms in pride. "You really have to take him out in that outfit sometime."

"Heh. Well, looking at it now…" Rias turned to a mirror, smiling as she did a small twirl to get a full view. "I'll have to admit defeat. I finally understand what look you were going for. And you certainly gave me something good to work with."

"No problem. Thanks for trusting in me like this, prez. Just trying to help," Josuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Now, why don't you try on a couple more things? I bet we can expand on your potential even further!"

"Alright! I'm in your hands, Josuke!"

"It looks like they're having fun," Asia giggled, smiling at the two as she watched them. But the building cloud around her companions quickly made the blonde Devil laugh uneasily.

* * *

Josuke and Rias spent a little under an hour in the shop, the two experimenting with a variety of clothing. In the end, Rias only purchased a few outfits, but each one was given Josuke's seal of approval. With that, they moved on to a make-up shop, though Josuke made sure to assert the idea that Rias should be reserved when using make-up, same with perfume. All the while Issei and the others continued to spy from a distance, watching like hawks for anything that might be considered damning for the two in general. Asia was thankful that the two hadn't done anything scandalous, as her three companions had nearly destroyed several pieces of property on simple false alarms.

"Two cones, please."

By the end of the evening, Josuke and Rias stopped to rest at an ice cream parlor in the mall, Josuke grabbing their order before bringing it back to Rias before taking a seat.

"You didn't have to pay for that. You know I could cover it," Rias said, nonetheless taking the cone with a grateful smile.

"Nah, you spent a lot today already. It seemed only fair I pay for something," Josuke chuckled, taking a seat across from her.

"Even so, I'm grateful that you made the suggestion that we do this," Rias admitted, taking a small lick from her ice cream. "Things with Issei have been bothering me a bit since this morning."

"Let me guess: Asia snuck into bed with him before you for once?" Josuke guessed, his eyes looking unamused as he caught the red haired Devil blushing and fidgeting under his gaze.

"I-I see you're quite used to how things work at Issei's house now…"

"Yeah, painfully so," Josuke grumbled, rubbing his neck as he recalled the first time he walked in on such situations. "But that kind of stuff is so normal now that I'm starting to go numb, so it's whatever."

"I see…" Rias giggled awkwardly, knowing that she didn't make things any easier on Josuke in that regard. "But still, thank you. I've felt like I got back a bit of my confidence today thanks to you. I'm going to try out your idea on Issei as soon as I can."

"Good to hear. Though I can't help but wonder: how come you've been discouraged lately?" Josuke asked, leaning forward curiously. "You've always been super confident in yourself, but with this you're feeling unsure. Why is that?"

"I… I don't know," Rias admitted, her cheeks turning rosy as she looked down at her ice cream. "Maybe… maybe that it's just part of falling in love. I want to be good enough for Issei… I want him to acknowledge me as a woman rather than as his master. But when I think about us together, I can't help but feel like… I'm not good enough. I know it's foolish of me, but I… I want to be better. To be the best woman Issei has and will have. I know it's selfish, but… is that wrong?"

Josuke was silent, listening to everything that Rias had to say before giving her a small smile. "Yeah, a little bit. But is that so wrong? Everyone deserves to be a little selfish. I don't know much about falling in love, but I think that out of all the things in the world, that's one you can be selfish in. And considering that you're fine with sharing him in the end, I'd say you're already being pretty generous to the pervert."

Rias smiled, giving a small chuckle at his words. "Thank you again, Josuke. I needed to hear that. You're truly as good of a friend as any could ask for."

"Heh, stop it. You'll make me blush!" Josuke chuckled with a big grin, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. He looked back down at his ice cream and saw it was starting to get melty. "Ah, crap. Let's not forget to eat these before they get messy."

"Ah, right. That wouldn't be good," Rias chuckled, putting the ice cream to her lips. Before she could take another lick, a single drop fell on her chest, causing Rias to blink. "Oops. Too late, I suppose."

"Ah, damn. Good thing you aren't wearing any of the clothes you just bought," Josuke said, quickly reaching for a napkin and holding it out to Rias. "Here, you should clean that-"

"That is **it**!"

Josuke and Rias blinked, quickly turning their heads to see Issei standing several meters away, a furious frown on his face as he fumed, stomping his way toward the two.

"Issei?!" The two exclaimed, widening their eyes as they stood from their seats.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Josuke!" Issei growled, pointing an accusatory finger at the taller teen and causing him to blink. "It was one thing to spend all evening with President alone, but you were about to use the drippy ice cream as a way to cop a feel on President's tits, weren't you?! I'm the only one who gets to feel up President's tits!"

"Jesus, you know we're in a public place, right?" Josuke sighed, thankful that it was evening time and that less people were out and about in the mall. "And that's not what I was doing. I was just offering her a napkin to use to clean it."

"Oh yeah, well that…" Issei deflated for a moment, giving it some thought. "... Yeah, okay, that sounds like something you would do, but how do you explain this whole date to me then?!"

"I-Issei, I swear that this isn't a date!" Rias said, panic filling her as she would hate to have Issei misunderstand the situation. "This is…"

"Rias was acting kinda strange today as you saw," Josuke quickly took over, covering for Rias. "And even took a shot at my style. So I thought I'd make her eat her words by seeing who can best dress her up. I won, of course. After that, we were just having fun looking around. This isn't a date, idiot."

"It isn't..?" Issei said, sweat beginning to build up on his brow as he suddenly felt embarrassed. "S-so nothing is going on between you?"

"No."

"O-oh… I see… haha…" Issei trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "Well… this is a bit awkward."

"No kidding," Josuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I for one am happy to hear that our fear was unfounded," Josuke and Rias eyes, looking up to see Akeno walking toward them with Koneko and Asia at her sides, the blonde Devil awkwardly waving a hand in hello. "While it is a shame that it was all just a misunderstanding, it's nice to be wrong sometimes."

"You guys were here too?!" Josuke exclaimed, taking a small step back in fear as the girls approached.

"Yes. We wanted to make sure you two weren't… hiding something from us," Koneko lamely excused, looking down at the ground with a small blush. "I'm sorry."

"I am too. I was really curious, even though I knew it was unlikely…" Asia apologized, tilting her head down in shame. "Please forgive me."

"I will admit my own fault in the matter. Though I don't regret that we kept a close eye," Akeno giggled, causing Josuke and Rias to deadpan. "You both must see how this looks, after all."

"Y-Yeah, I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should have trusted that you both wouldn't sneak around like this…" Issei said, guilt beginning to build up the more he thought about it.

Josuke and Rias shared a look, both sighing in resignation.

"It's whatever, I guess. Thinking about it, I guess I can see how it might seem a bit suspicious," Josuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just try to trust us a bit more, would you?"

"Yes, I will!" Issei exclaimed, bowing deeply in apology. Rias gave a small smile before correcting that, taking on a more stern facade.

"I am willing to forgive… but only if you can make things right," Rias declared, causing Issei to flinch as she walked up to him. "This Sunday, I demand that you take me out on a shopping trip as well. You'll have to foot the bill, of course. I hope you can manage and do your master proud."

"Y-Yes, of course! I may not have Josuke's fashion sense, but I promise to do you proud!" Issei exclaimed, eliciting a smile from Rias.

"Alright. I suppose that will be enough. Try to surpass my expectations, okay?" Rias said, turning around and giving Josuke a wink. The tall teen smirked but said nothing. "We should get going, don't you think? I'm sure mother is expecting us for dinner soon."

"Y-Yes! Coming!" Issei nodded, quickly catching up to Rias' side.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Asia cried out, quickly jogging to catch up to the two.

Josuke peered over his shoulder at the three, letting out a small chuckle. "Looks like things turned out great in the end."

"I suppose they did," Akeno giggled, walking up to Josuke with Koneko. "So, what is our punishment?"

"Huh?" Josuke blinked, looking at the two in confusion.

"Issei has to make it up to President. We should make it up to you," Koneko said, her face neutral but her cheeks a tint of pink.

"A-Ah, that… I don't really think that's necessary," Josuke suggested, turning his head and rubbing his neck.

"But it is! After all, we spied on you due to a misunderstanding! I think I speak for both of us when I say that we want to make it up to you!" Akeno pushed, stepping closer and leaning toward Josuke, causing the tall teen to flinch back. It didn't help that Koneko followed her lead, putting on the pressure. "Perhaps we can take you out shopping like you did with Rias. It will be on us~!"

"I agree," Koneko said, giving a stern nod.

"L-Look girls, you really don't have to-"

Koneko and Akeno both reached forward, gripping the fabric of his shirt as a warning despite the kind smiles that they both put on. "We insist!"

"... Th-That sounds great…"

"Perfect! Don't worry Josuke, we'll make sure to make it worth your while~!" Akeno giggled, letting go of his shirt and skipping past him with a wink. Koneko just gave a small nod, her cheeks heating up before jogging past him. Josuke released a tense breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why does it feel like I was still in trouble for something..?"

 **The End**

 **Hey there, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that little fun story! I just spawned the idea when I was thinking about what I could do as a little break from the main story. I've been meaning to focus on the other friendships of the group, and Josuke and Rias came to mind. I've always wanted to delve a bit deeper into the friendships the boy and girl friendships that are just that: friendship with no romantic interest in one another. It's part of why I had Asia look up to Josuke like an older brother aside from being adorable lol. Plus it seemed like a nice chance to have Rias and Josuke connect just the two of them.**

 **This chapter was a fun break from all the serious fighting going on in the story that let me have fun with the characters themselves again. Once my school work for the week has been sorted, I'll be sure to get back on to the main story next. So look forward to next time! As always, thank you for reading and hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
